Worth It (NaLu)
by Tsundenierxx
Summary: "Because you're worth more than gazillions of stars combined, Lucy." - Natsu Dragneel Promises are broken, lies are spoken and countless drops of tears are shed; will these be enough to tear Natsu and Lucy apart or may these even bring them closer? Will she be able to prove herself worth fighting for despite the happenings that seems to contradict what she's trying to prove?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**POV: Lucy (6 years old)**

"Mama! Mama!, MAMA!" I shouted as I try to force my little legs to catch up with the stretcher being pulled by the nurses while tears fell freely from my eyes. They finally entered a room and I was cut off by someone holding me back by my arms.

"Let me go! I need to see if mama is alright! LET GO!" I cried as I attempted to break free from the man's grip but no success. After minutes of resisting, I finally gave up and slumped on the floor, crying my heart out.

We were directed to the lobby to stay there and wait for my mom, as my father would tell me. I know something is wrong but he wouldn't tell me.

I, together with my dad Jude Heartfilia, are here in the hospital. My mom, Layla, suddenly fell to the ground a while ago while we were trying to catch butterflies in our garden. I didn't know what was wrong but I know something is.

**(TIMESKIP: 1 hour)**

After an hour of sadness and anxiety, a nurse came to the lobby. My father quickly stood up and went to the nurse to talk about something while I sat there in the ground staring at the floor, my legs lying on either side of me and my hands together, resting on my lap. I already ran out of tears minutes ago. I just sat there thinking of what may have happened to mom, and reminscing all the fun times we had. I kept convincing myself that mom is going to be fine, that this is all just nothing. Yet, I was wrong.

"Lucy, come. We will see Layla now," my father said, sadness evident in his deep voice. At the mention of my mother's name, I quickly stood up, wiping both of my tear-stained cheeks with the back of my right hand before I ran to my father, who was already walking with the nurse in the front. I caught up and walked beside my father, eager to know if my mother was alright.

We finally came to a stop, standing in front of a door. The nurse opened the door to let us in. There I saw my mother, laying on the bed with a white blanket covering her body. She was awake and had her face already turned to the door where we entered, to see us as soon as possible. My eyes met her brown ones, her pale lips giving me a smile.

People say that I am the spitting image of my mother, which seemed to be true since I do look like I mother; I was always comparing my face with hers. For me, she is the definition of true beauty while I can't even consider linking that adjective with myself, even though we both look the same.

I quickly ran to her, giving her a hug. I'm so glad that my mom was alright. Our hug lasted for about a minute, before she pulled out and gave me her infamous smile. I was smiling along with tears falling from my eyes.

"Mama! How are you? Don't do that ever again," I said, still looking into her eyes with tears still falling from my eyes. And I thought I ran out of tears minutes ago, guess I was wrong.

"Sorry sweetheart but I don't know if I can promise that," she replied, smiling. I let out a sob. My mom placed her left palm on my right cheek and smiled at me.

"Don't cry. Just remember that I'll always be with you, forever. That you can count on," she said assuringly. I grinned, finally stopping the tears from my eyes. Then she did something I never expected her to do.

"Here, have these. When I am not around, they will be there to make you happy and protect you," she smiled, handing me gate keys, 3 gold and 3 silver.

"M-mom. R-really?", I stuttered, surprise and happiness taking over me.

"Yes dear. Choose the life you want. Be that wizard you always tell me you want to be," she encouraged.

"But mom, what if I am not good enough? What if I become a failure?" I replied. My happiness disappearing, I begin to doubt myself. What if instead of happiness, I'll just cause disaster.

"No one is not good enough for anything. You will never become a failure. You have to have trust in yourself. Work hard. Improve your capabilities. Remember, I'll always be by your side to guide you, forever," she assured smiling at me. I just smiled back at her.

"Thank you, mama," I thanked her for my new found happiness. These spirits will be my friends, I know how to manage this. My mom taught me the basics since I was always begging her to. Magic is really an interesting and wonderful thing for me, that's why I may act like I was obsessed with it.

After a moment passed by, she started hyperventilating. The machine that beeps started to change its beat, it became slower than usual. I began to feel nervous and scared, my eyes widening in fear.

"Mama!" I panicked, not knowing what to do. My father, seeing what was happening to my mother, ran outside to find a nurse, in an attempt to save her.

"Be...happy. Choose...the...life...you...want...to live. When I'm gone...don't...cry...because of me...everyone...deserves...to be happy. Go on...and live...your life. Trust...in yourself. Remember everything...I taught...to you. I'll always...be...by...your side...forever. I...love...you," she panted, letting out one last breath before her body relaxed, her eyes closing slowly while her hand fell from my cheeks.

"MAMA!" I shouted, while I started crying and sobbing again. My mother just died, in front of me. It's so hard to take it all in.

Don't worry mom, I promise to do as you say. Thank you for everything you taught me. Thank you for the love and happiness you gave me. Thank you for everything.

**(TIMESKIP: Few weeks)**

My mom didn't made it, obviously. Ever since then, my father changed. He never set aside time to even see or play with me. When I would visit him in his quarters, he yells at me and blames me for my mom's death, even though I didn't do anything. I would always try to convince him that I didn't do anything but he kept on blaming me. I let it go, seeing as there was no point to trying when he is that stubborn.

I am trying to understand that he is heartbroken but so should he to me. I lost my mom, it's painful for me too.

I kept the gate keys in a safe place; I know I am too small to be a mage. I decided to start when I am old enough.

**(TIMESKIP: 4 years)**

**POV: Lucy (10 years old)**

I panted, trying to catch my breath; I just finished training with my spirit friends. I made a contract with them just a week ago and ever since then, I started training for an hour every afternoon. I have to get stronger. Soon, I'll be facing the world. I have to know how to survive.

My father didn't stop blaming me since my mom's death; I tried not to be affected by his constant blaming even though it was hard. However, I followed what my mom told me, to move on and live my life. I trust in her words that she will always be there beside me. She can be anywhere, in the wind, in the forest, in our house and importantly, she will always be here inside my heart.

My mom told me to do what I please, to be happy and live my life how I please, to find happiness. I vow to follow what she told me to do. I won't fail you, mom.

* * *

_**This story was first posted on my account in Wattpad (Tsundenierxx). I thought it would be a good idea to post it here. :)**_

_**Please do not forget to tell me what you think, alright? ^_^**_


	2. An Unexpected Return

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Return**

* * *

**POV : Lucy**

"We're back!" shouted a fire mage, who was Natsu. He stood beside me with Happy who was flying above us as we entered the guild's main hall.

We just finished a job where we needed to get rid of a monster that lives in the East Forest of Magnolia, rumored to be the one kidnapping women who adventures around the forest. Turns out, it was just a forest Vulcan. It reminded me of the perverted Vulcan in Mt. Hakobe. Are all of them perverted?

"Oi! Flame Brain!" said an ice-make mage, Gray, seeming to look for a fight with Natsu. He was sitting on one of the tables along with Wendy, Carla, Juvia and Erza. Wendy was reading something while Carla, the female exceed, was sitting there looking at what Wendy was reading; Juvia was just busy staring at Gray with hearts in her eyes and a blush in her cheeks and finally, Erza was eating her strawberry cake, her eyes closed in pleasure as she eats a slice.

"Gray, Clothes," Cana, who was chugging down a barrel of alcohol while sitting in a undignified way on top of a table, plainly said. So she managed to sit that way with Erza just a few meters away? Woah.

"Oi! How did that happen?!" Gray exclaimed, surprised. He was only wearing his boxers while the rest of his clothes 'mysteriously' disappeared to who knows where.

"Juvia likes the view. Juvia thinks Gray-sama should stay like this," Juvia sighed, as she continued to stare at Gray's half-naked body, obviously enjoying the view. He just ignored her comment before walking towards the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Put some clothes on, stripper!" said Natsu with a bored expression plastered on his face as he looked at Gray.

"You want to go!" Gray said. In just a millisecond, they both had their heads pushing against each other, determined to defeat the other. I sighed, I am sure this will be the start of another new fight. Obviously, I was right; the two started a fist fight while some guild members got caught up and joined the ruckus going on as well. Soon, almost the whole guild was already in it.

I walked towards the bar, sitting on one of the bar stools placed there. I rest my head on the counter, letting out a sigh. Mira stood in front of me behind the counter while wiping a glass mug, putting on a kind smile.

"How did the job go?" Mira asked smiling while wiping another glass mug. I let out groan.

"I shouldn't have come," I told her.

"Why?" she asked, putting on a questioning face.

"Well, I was completely useless and Natsu could have handled it all by himself anyway; I didn't do anything besides watch him do the work. I think he thinks of me as a burden," I ranted. I was useless; I can't even find a reason why Natsu teamed up with me, I was weak despite the training I did a few years back.

"Don't say that. Surely Natsu doesn't think of you that way. He just likes to handle everything himself; you know how he likes to fight. Even if you want to help him, he wouldn't let you," she said in an attempt to cheer me up; It was a success, after all, she was right.

"Thanks Mira. It means a lot," I thanked her; raising my head, giving her a smile before resting my head on the counter again. My face returned to having that worried look.

"What's the matter Lucy? You seem to be worried. Is there something bothering you?" she asked, a bit of worry clearly present in her voice.

"I don't know if I can earn enough money for my rent; the job we just went to doesn't pay much. What am I going to do with this month's rent?" I answered, exasperated.

"Naw, you can do it. Maybe go on a big job that pays a lot, either after you rest or you can go now," she suggested.

"I don't think Natsu will go on a job with me anytime soon," I replied honestly.

"Why not go on a job yourself?" Mira asked with a kind smile still plastered on her face.

"I have a responsibility to the team and besides, I don't know if I can handle it," I replied.

"Understandable. And of course you can handle it. After all, you are included in Fairy Tail's strongest team, right?" she said, still smiling.

"I was just dragged along because I was already teamed up with Natsu. I am not in any way strong," I said honestly.

"Nah, I don't think so," she replied. I just smiled back at her. I like her smile, it actually lightens the mood and makes me feel b-.

Before I could even finish with the thought, I was thrown forward over the counter I was resting my head on; It's a good thing Mira dodged quickly. I was sure the counter I was resting my head on was no longer there. I was disoriented, since my head hit the cabinet, now lying on my back.

"Ooops. Sorry Luce!" he apologized, reaching out a hand which I gladly took; he pulled me up with just one hand, like I weighed nothing. I stumbled like a drunk, still not recovering my balance.

"You're too cruel," I said, wobbling. He just grinned at me, chuckling a bit. I can only imagine how my eyes looked like, spinning; yeah, that's it.

As soon as I recovered my balance, he quickly went back to where the commotion was and joined in again. I leaned on the unaffected part of the counter, still feeling a little dizzy after the hit. When I regained the ability to see clearly, I looked around to see the whole guild involved in the brawl started by Natsu and Gray. Those two were always at it, always having in them energy to spare.

Even Erza was there, looking like she was about to kill them all. Of course I know why, something bad happened to her strawberry cake. Lesson learned, if you even want to live, don't mess with Erza when she is eating her strawberry cake out of all the times you just had to mess with her, if you even dare to do so.

It's a good thing Gildarts is mature enough (or is he?) not to join these fights that regularly occur in here, since he only comes to the guild occasionally. If he even attempted to join fights like these with the screws in his head loose, who knows what he could do; he is dangerous when he is not thinking straight. If that happens, I can imagine many little Natsus, Grays, Elfmans and any guild members. It's not a great sight to see, rather, I find it creepy.

"By the way, you and Natsu are getting really close. More than friends but less than lovers?" Mira suddenly mentioned out of nowhere.

"N-no! We are just friends, that is all there is between us. Nothing more, nothing less," I said while blushing a bit as the thought of us being lovers popped in my head. No! Bad Lucy! Don't even imagine that.

"That doesn't look like it," she said putting on a smug grin. Now that was rare.

"Nothing is going on between us. We are just partners, that is all," I said, reasoning with Mira.

"If you say so," she said, getting back to watching the on-going brawl.

"I think I'll just go home now. Bye Mira!" I said, starting to make my way towards the guild's big wooden doors while waving goodbye at Mira.

"Okay, be careful Lucy!" Mira said, giving me one of her smiles before going back to cleaning the glass mugs.

I was about to open the guild's wooden door when suddenly, the door flew open and a white haired person who was believed to be dead, came into sight.

When everyone in the guild saw who was standing there, they silenced and froze in their spot staring intently at the girl that was standing by the guild's door like they have just seen a ghost. Even I was frozen in my spot, staring at the girl with my mouth hanging open.

Natsu was the first to speak.

.

.

.

.

"L…..L…..Lisanna."

* * *

_**Again, I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think. :)**_

_**Sorry if I'll keep reminding you to give it a review.**_


	3. Forgotten Existance

**Chapter 2 : Forgotten Existance**

* * *

**POV: Lucy**

"L…...L…...Lisanna"

I was still frozen in my spot, my mouth hanging open; I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. I have heard about Lisanna; She died 3 years ago, was a childhood friend of Natsu, was with Natsu in taking care of Happy. Levy told me that they were like a happy family, Natsu is the dad, Lisanna is the mom and Happy is the child. Then something about Lisanna asking him if she can be his wife, he mentioned that to Levy.

While remembering that, something keeps hitting me, it doesn't feel good. I don't know why or what happened but hearing that makes me want to destroy stuff. I can't really expain this feeling but I just know that it's not something anyone would want to feel.

Suddenly, the shock was lifted from the guild and everyone started running towards Lisanna, not even noticing I was standing there. I was the nearest to Lisanna's location since I was just a few feet away from her but of course, I was not running towards her since I barely even knew her. Someone knocked me off my feet and I was stepped on by everyone and I felt pain in my back, like I was being whipped.

Minutes passed, after crawling my way out of there while being stepped over repeatedly during the process, I finally got out of the crowd. I tried to stand up with all my might, it was a success but I was still shaking. My right hand holding on to my left elbow since it was bleeding and I was trying to keep the blood from rushing out. Maybe someone had something sharp stuck in their sandal or shoe, the reason as to why my skin was pierced. I was coughing, who wouldn't? Being stepped over, my existence suddenly being forgotten.

I don't usually join the fights that happen here in the guild because my body gets injured fast, it is delicate. They trained themselves ever since they were a young while I just started training when I was 10. I am not like one of them who can defend himself/herself without using magic, my whole defense is in the magic.

I limped towards the back door of the guild. I need to get out before I get beaten up again; but then, it's not like they are going to come around here anytime soon. I tried my best to reach the back door, despite the injuries I received from my comrades. Then something felt wet in my cheeks. It was then that I realized I was crying. I covered my eyes with my hair to prevent anyone, if anyone was even here, from witnessing me cry.

After minutes of staggering towards the back door, since the guild was large, I came to a halt seeing the back door in front of me. I was about to open it when someone called my name.

"Lucy? What happened to you?!" someone asked from behind me. I stopped walking towards the back door and deciding on turning around; there I saw Master standing, looking worried. He then started walking over towards me.

"I got stepped over," I simply said while looking away.

"By who?" he asked.

"The whole guild. But please don't tell them what they did. I don't want to be a burden. Since Lisanna is back and all, I just want them to have fun," I said. I am really not desperate for attention or am I?

"If that is what you want, then I shall compromise but please, let me heal your wounds. Why don't you go to the infirmary? You are in a bad condition to go home like this. I promise I won't tell them that you are there," the master suggested. I just nodded at his suggestion; like anyone would even remember me being here anyway. Besides, if I stay here, my wounds have higher chances of healing faster.

"Follow me," said master as he started to walk to where the infirmary was, I simply following him. We passed by the main hall. Looking around, I saw everyone still crowding around Lisanna at the guild's door, laughing and smiling. We just continued walking until we finally reached the infirmary, unnoticed. Like that was a surprise.

We entered the peaceful room. Master made me lay on one of the white beds there; He then cleaned my bleeding elbow and covered it up with a bandage while he also started to clean the rest of my wounds.

"Thank you so much, master," I said, smiling at him. He may be a pervert sometimes but he's still caring, like how a parent should be.

"No problem Lucy. It's my duty to take care of my children. I promise to not let anyone know you're here," he said, "Now, get some rest, okay? You're staying here for the night since you can't take care of those wounds by yourself at your house alone." I would have told him that Natsu was going to be there to help me, but seeing as he was pretty much 'occupied' right now to even remember that I existed, I'll just let it go.

I nodded, smiling at him before facing the ceiling and slowly closing my eyes. I heard the door of the infirmary shut, indicating that he left. I then fell into a deep slumber.

**(TIMESKIP: 3 hours)**

I woke up from the dreamless sleep that I just had. Looking around the room and into the window, I saw the sun was already setting; It was so beautiful. I was hearing a commotion outside; Guess they had one of those homecoming parties; I bet it was a massive one since Lisanna was that important to them.

No one bothered to know where I was; I don't know if it was just me thinking that or master making up excuses, doing what he promised.

If ever I was lost, would someone even look for me? Would someone even care to know where I am if one day, I ran away or suddenly disappeared? No, what blaspemy am I even asking myself? Of course they wouldn't; if they can't even acknowledge my presence, how can they even know I disappeared?

With that, I continued staring at the sun little by little, sinking and disappearing. I then fell asleep once again, but not until a crash woke me up.

**POV: Natsu**

We were so happy Lisanna was back. Now the whole guild threw a homecoming party to celebrate her return here at Fairy Tail. It felt like we were complete again. _Everyone_ was here, enjoying the party.

I sat on top of a table, not knowing who was in there or what was in there. I was tired but the people were still laughing, dancing, and drinking like there was no tomorrow. I was so glad; I finally found Lisanna, just like what I promised to her when we were kids, that if she went missing, I would be there to find her.

I leaned on the table with my hands behind my back for support but as I do so, I felt something mushy and cold on the palm of my hand. I looked back and saw what I have done. My face paled quickly and I was shaking in fear for my life. I can't run because it's useless; _She_'ll get me no matter what.

The red-haired requip mage was shaking with anger as she clenched her fists and teeth tightly. I just squished her strawberry cake. This is suicidal or rather...homicidal.

" Why. can't. I. eat. my. strawberry. cake. in. peace?! This is the second time, I can't let it pass!" she said, still looking at the ground, her hair shading her eyes. In a swift motion, she raised her head and glared at me anger clearly shown in her eyes. Uh-oh.

Before I can comprehend what was happening, I was sent flying past through the wall of a room. I looked around and saw a sight that filled me with guilt.

I saw a familiar blond haired girl lying in the bed in front of me. I realized I was sent flying through the wall of the infirmary. I saw her with wounds and a bandaged elbow. How can I even have fun just like that and making the mistake of forgetting this girl in front of me, injured?

"Lucy?"

* * *

_**I tell you, this isn't cliché. I already finished this book. Sure, it may seem like it but it's not; I'm just not good with beginnings when I wrote this. :)**_


	4. You are special

**Chapter 3: You are special**

* * *

**POV: Lucy**

"Lucy?"

A familiar voice muttered my name after the crash. I sat up, looking at the direction where the voice came from, only to see the pink haired dragon slayer that kept occupying my thoughts since the incident that happened just a few hours ago.

"W-what are you doing in here?" I questioned the boy, still in shock to find him here.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked back, making me sigh in annoyance.

"Oh me? I'm here to lay down this oh so soft bed so that I can just waste my time here, thinking of the craps happening in my life," I said sarcastically, annoyance filling me in. How dare he?! "I'll ask again, what are you doing in here?"

"Well I got sent flying here. Now tell me, what happened?", he asked with a serious tone. I sighed in frustration. He didn't know anything. He didn't even remember that I was there just in front of Lisanna, no one remembered. It was like for a moment there, I disappeared, my existence disappeared. If he can't even remember that I existed, who is he to ask me such questions?! Of course, after all, I was just a replacement. Since the one I replaced was back, I am no one anymore.

"None of your business," I answered coldly while looking away. He doesn't have the right to know.

"Please, tell me. Who did this to you? When did it happen?" asked the fire dragon slayer who was now sitting beside my bed, his face filled with seriousness and worry, about a foot away from mine, staring directly into my eyes with worry that can be recognized easily.

If you only knew how hard it is for me to tell you what happened knowing you'll just deny everything or keep saying sorry. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ever since we came back from the job this afternoon, I was here, wasn't I? Or did you forget that I was even here?" I stated firmly, looking at him directly in the eyes. He should be able to understand that. I mean, no one attacked the guild so he should be able to answer his question about who did this to me.

After I let go of those words, for a moment, I saw guilt flash in his eyes. Good.

**POV: Natsu**

"Ever since we came back from the job this afternoon, I was here, wasn't I? Or did you forget that I was even here?"

At the mention of those words, I felt like I was hit in the gut. It's not because someone hit me, it was because something was filling me in at the moment, it was guilt. I do admit, I forgot her the moment Lisanna came back. Everyone was too happy that Lisanna was back that everyone, including me, forgot that she was standing there that is why everyone ran straight towards Lisanna, trampling her.

"I…I'm so sorry," that was all I could say. I really was sorry.

**POV: Lucy**

"I…I'm so sorry", I heard him say with a sad face. I can see the guilt in his eyes. I know it, even he forgot me. The only person who I thought will never forget, not in an eternity, forgot me. I was already tearing up. Then I felt the urge to ask him a question I've wanted to ask ever since this afternoon.

"Natsu. Can I ask you a question? But please answer it honestly," I said with a sad face. I don't know what to expect but I need to clear things up. He just nodded.

"Was I just a replacement for Lisanna's absence? Please...just...tell me the truth," I asked him. I was trying my best to hold in the tears that was threatening to spill, I didn't know what to expect.

**POV: Natsu**

"Was I just a replacement for Lisanna's absence? Please...just...tell me the truth." I was surprised. How could she think like that?

I want to bury it in her head that never did I thought of her that way. Then, I did the only thing I could think of doing, just for her to know my point.

I cupped her face and brought it close to mine, our noses touching. I then looked at her in the eyes intently, making sure to prove my point. I felt my heart beat faster than the usual and my cheeks were burning but I didn't care. I looked at her face to see that she was slightly blushing.

"Never in my life did I think of you that way. I think of you as the girl I met at Hargeon Port. The loud and yet sweet girl I know who would always give me a kick every time I would come to her apartment to hang out. You are special, Lucy. Never forget that," I said staring intently at her eyes, meaning every word I said. I smiled after saying that, remembering the good times we had.

I saw her smile at first but after about half a minute, she grinned then started giggling. She put her right hand on my left cheek then finally distanced herself, her right hand slowly falling back to her lap. Her smooth palm brushed past my cheek as it fell to her lap, sending chills down my spine.

"I didn't know you can put up such a speech," she said grinning. I stuck my tongue out at her while putting on a toothy grin.

"But seriously, I meant every word I just told you," I replied sternly before putting on a smile.

"Thank you, really. It means a lot," she said smiling at me.

"I needed to get it into you. Anyway, I'll just leave you here so you can rest. See you later, Lucy!" I said, standing up, smiling at her one last time before walking towards the door. But just as I was about to enter the main hall, she let out the words that sounded like music to my ears and sent a smile to my lips.

"Natsu, I forgive you," she said sincerely, smiling. I smiled back at her, feeling the heat run to my cheeks before I entered the main hall where the party was still as wild as ever.

No one can replace Lucy. She is my special _friend_.

**POV: Lucy**

A few minutes passed after Natsu left the infirmary, master entered the infirmary.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't stop Natsu from bursting in here. _Her_ strawberry cake got squished by him so you know what happens," master started with a neutral face then turned into a frightened one at the mention of Erza's strawberry cake being squished by that idiot, that sweet silly cheeky idiot.

"Understandable. It's okay master," I said then sweat dropped. That is a valid reason. That is how Erza loves her strawberry cake.

"Anyways, have some rest. I'll be going now," he said as he smiled at me before exiting the infirmary and entering the main hall.

I laid back, facing the ceiling. I smiled as I remembered what Natsu said earlier.

I mumbled something one last time before falling asleep.

Thank you, Natsu. That really means a lot. A lot more than you could ever imagine.


	5. The Heavy Part Food Thief

**Chapter 4: The Heavy ****_Part_**** / Food Thief**

* * *

**POV: Lucy**

**_-The next morning-_**

I let out a yawn as I stretched my arms up in the air, signalling that I was awake. I slowly opened my eyes to see that the ceiling was not the one in my apartment that I was used to. I started to panic but then calmed down after realizing that I was somewhere safe; I was still in the infirmary. Then events of what happened to yesterday, little by little played inside my head. I was happy. The conversation with Natsu yesterday made me feel better. An answer was given to me that made my brain calm down.

I sighed; too much has been happening. I sat up the bed and slowly stood up. I needed to get back to my apartment so I can clean and freshen up. I fixed the crumpled bed sheet of the infirmary; of course I still have my manners.

I walked out of the infirmary, closing the door behind me, walking into the almost empty guild hall since it was still early in the morning. I spotted Mira behind the now repaired counter, cooking something.

"Good morning, Mira!" I called out, while walking towards the bar.

"Oh, hey Lucy! You feeling better? I just saw you in the infirmary this morning still asleep," Mira said while putting on her trademark smile.

"Yeah. I'm feeling better. Thanks for worrying, Mira. I'm off! Better clean up myself. I'll be back later!" I said happily, starting to walk away from the bar to the guild's front door.

"Okay Lucy! See you later!" she called out. I just smiled at her one last time before exiting the guild and entering the wide streets of Magnolia. I was in a cheery mood today.

It was still dawn. I had my eyes closed and my head slightly tilted upwards while I had my arms stretched out in both sides like I was expecting a hug. I sighed, feeling in peace with the world. The rays from the sun that was slowly making its way high up in the sky was hitting me, giving me the warmth I needed to withstand the cold, moist morning.

After a few minutes of walking down the streets, I finally found myself standing in front of the big wooden front doors of the apartment. I made my way inside, closing the door after me before climbing the stairs to my door. I pulled out the key and opened the door, walking inside the room with walls painted rose pink in circle patterns. I placed my Gate Keys and Fleuve d'Etoile on my desk before proceeding to the baby blue tinted bathroom to clean myself. I switched the sink on and waited for the brick bath tub to be filled with lukewarm water.

After a minute, the tub was finally full. I then mixed some substance that made it bubbly. I stripped of the clothes I was wearing, a white vest with a blue cross across it, turquoise blue skirt and my underwear. I placed it neatly on the dirt basket hanging beside the sink. I couldn't help but check my reflection at the mirror hanging near the sink. I have _grown a lot_ specially in _that part_ ever since I ran away from our mansion, now for sale since all of our fortune were confiscated.

Wait a minute! Why am I checking myself out in the mirror? I thought. It's normal. After all, you do see yourself naked every day, don't you? Something answered from my brain. Before I know it, I was having an argument with myself. Well, I wasn't the only one who saw me naked anyway; Natsu and Gray already saw me naked during the phoenix incident. Then at the thought of that, I blushed in embarrassment. And wait a minute! How was I just okay with them seeing me without wearing anything? I didn't feel even a tiny bit embarrassed about it afterwards, no wait, I did though I reacted late. Why is that? Then I started thinking stuff I shouldn't think.

'Nah! Forget about that already. You have things to do right.' Somehow, the calm and innocent side of me, who was late, answered. Well, I was thinking _naughty_ stuff all beginning from the words 'how' and 'if'. No one can know that; I mean, no one _should_ know that.

I snapped out of my argument with myself and walked towards the brick bath tub filled with bubbly lukewarm water and dipped in. I moaned in pleasure as I felt the warm water touch my pale skin. The water seems to calm me down and it feels _really_ good. Now this is the reason why I always love bathing; I mean, who wouldn't?

Minutes later, I got out of the tub and wrapped myself in a towel, drying myself up. The water was slowly draining from the tub. I would love to stay and bathe some more but I don't want to get those wrinkles.

I made my way towards my wardrobe and pulled out my usual clothes; a white vest with a blue cross across the chest area and a turquoise dyed skirt. I grabbed my Gate keys and Fleuve d'Etoile and clipped them to my belt. Now, it's time to go to the guild, I did promise Mira that I'll be back.

I got out of the apartment, locking my door, before normally walking down the streets of Magnolia, making my way to the guild. It was almost noon so the sunshine was hot. I fasten my pace and eventually reached the guild.

I entered the guild hall casually. There were many guild members here already. I made my way to the bar and sat in one of the stools there.

"Hey Mira! I'm back," I said happily, loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey Lucy! Welcome back," she replied. She smiled at me, again, her trademark smile. I just smiled back at her. Then suddenly, my stomach growled indicating that I was hungry. To think about how loud Gajeel and Happy thinks my stomach growls, they keep saying that it was as loud as a dragon's or even an immortal demon's roar. That boy's, Gajeel, hearing is more sensitive than I thought and Happy's stupidity just keeps growing. Mira giggled.

"You want to have anything to eat?" she asked, hearing my stomach's plea.

"Hmmm…." I was thinking of having a heavy meal. "I think I'll have 4 fried chicken legs and 3 loaves of bread. Oooh. And also a lemonade. Sorry if that is too many. I am so hungry." I know that it wasn't a healthy meal but hey, I'm hungry.

"No worries. You should eat more. You shouldn't lose much weight. Eat as much as you want," she replied smiling and went off to get my food ready.

"And to think that Happy says I am so heavy," I mumbled to myself. Minutes later, Mira came back and handed me my food.

"Thank you, Mira!" I cheered, wolfing down my food. I felt as if I was Natsu who always eats. It's a surprise that he maintains his weight considering the fact that he just eats too much; Lucky idiot having fast metabolism. And wait, why am I thinking of him eating too much? Is it because…I want to have that kind of metabolism too? Well of course, who wouldn't?

"It's not your body fat that is too much, maybe it's the weight of your…boobs," Mira suggested with a straight face. She can say that with a straight face?. "I mean, those are the _biggest_ pair of melons I have ever seen". She had heard what I said about Happy. I blushed, embarrassed. Who wouldn't be? Talking about things like that out here in public.

"M-M-Mira-san," I stuttered. I didn't know what to say. Heck, I was too embarrassed. And to think that we are talking about personal stuff in public. But I think she has a point. I mean, I am not that fat, in fact, I have just a normal amount of fat. Maybe it's just my chest.

Mira laughed. "Aww. I'm just joking," she giggled, "Anyways, eat to your heart's content," she said finally composing herself and being back to her smiley usual self.

"Thanks Mira!" I smiled, the embarrassment slowly going away. But hey, she did have a point. I did have a big pair of melons. I then remember the time when Gray and I switched bodies along with Natsu and Loke, and Happy and Erza. During the first minute when we still weren't aware that we switched bodies, he said something about _his_ chest area being really, really heavy that _his_ back was killing him. It turned out he was in _my_ body.

(A/N: See episode 19 titled Changeling.)

I continued eating my food, savouring every bite. When was the last time I ate a heavy meal? I was always eating biscuit, rice cake and etc.

After gobbling 3 chicken legs and 3 loaves of bread, I was down to my last chicken leg. Man! That meal was great. I was going to grab my last chicken leg when suddenly, someone took it. I let my brain process what was happening for a few seconds then came back to my senses. Someone stole my chicken leg and I am still not full. I only eat a heavy meal once in a while then someone just takes some of it. Oh ho ho! No way!

I looked around the main hall to look for the chicken-leg thief and eventually saw him. Clue, he is a boy with pink hair and thinks the only solution to a problem is burning it. Get who it is? Yup, it's Natsu. He was running away from the bar after he took my chicken leg and was gobbling it down like he hadn't eaten in ages when in truth, he was always eating. Oh, that boy is sooo going to get it.

I ran after him not caring that I just ate and might have a stomach ache. I need to pay him back for stealing my food. Of course, I am not eating that chicken leg. How can I? The meat was already gone in an instant and all that was left is the bone. It was gone in just an instant. That idiot!

"Natsuuuuuuu!" I shouted, anger clearly evident in my voice, as I chased him around the guild. Then I heard Natsu chuckle. Oh, now you've done it; You don't dare mock me. I know I am not going to catch up with him by running at my normal running speed. He was _way_ too fast.

I gathered all the energy I have and started running at full speed like it was going to be the end. In a matter of minutes, I caught up to him. I jumped on his back, wrapping my upper and lower limbs tightly around his torso like how a monkey would, causing the both of us to fall down on the ground. I kept on shaking his head for a _start_. I gave him a head lock for about a minute then carried him on my back. I then showed him how I do back breakers; I happen to watch a lot of wrestling lately. I grabbed his left arm and spun him around a couple of times then finally let go sending him flying towards a table where Erza and Gray happened to be in.

"Natsu's getting beaten up by Lucy _again_. And we're not even in Edolas," quoted Happy. Why does that sentence seem familiar?

Gray was eating a caramelized frank while Erza was eating the usual strawberry cake, not having a clue that Natsu was already flying towards the two. Because of their unawareness, it resulted to them being hit in the face by the heavy Natsu that flew over to them, hard. The caramelized frank Gray was eating was forced inside his mouth, he then started choking. Juvia came to his aid and thankfully, he was saved. Erza was forced to swallow whole the fork and had the cake all over her face.

"Lucy...is…scary," said Natsu who was already lying on his back over the top of the table, where Erza and Gray were.

"Uh-oh." That was all I can say. This has become a very serious matter; Erza was shaking, clearly pissed off while Gray was already fighting with Natsu. Note to anyone who saw what happened, I assume no responsibility for any lives lost.

A minute later, Erza made her move; Not a good one. All I saw was Natsu, along with Gray who was innocent, flying towards me. I can't even move in shock so I was hit directly in the face by Natsu's elbow and was sent flying with them towards the other side of the guild. Erza sure knows how to throw a punch.

She didn't even see that Gray was also a victim. I huffed. Be careful people, love and obsession may turn a person into a sadist like Erza; but she's still a monster though. Gihee but then, don't tell her I said that or I'll assume anyone who told her I said that responsible for my life in danger.

Seconds later, we already landed on the other side of the guild's hall, hitting the other members and starting a new brawl.

Just a few minutes later, the guild was in chaos. You can see some members unconscious, some flying in the air and the others still fighting. And to think that it started with me throwing Natsu at Gray and Erza's table. Never did I think that I would ever start a chaos in the guild. Never.

And now, I was already behind the counter of the bar, hiding there, scared for what may happen to me. This was the only place in my mind that was safe from the fight, not that this is 100% safe though. I sighed.

A few hours later, the hall began to quiet down until there was no more talking nor punching to be heard. I stood up, only to see sleeping members everywhere. Well, fights are tiring, couldn't blame them. And to think that it lasted for a few hours. No one even bothered to stop them, because really, _no one_ except the master can stop the fight. Too bad he was in the regular meeting with the other guild masters.

Mira was also standing beside me. She had a smile plastered in her face as she observed the members of the guild all sleeping peacefully. I got out of the counter to have a better look of everyone. Man, I can even see some bodies sleeping on _top_ of the bar's signboard. They really did put up a huge fight.

I looked around the guild and saw Natsu, sleeping on the floor along with the others. I walked towards him and looked at his sleeping face closely, squatting. He looked so peaceful in this condition. I giggled.

"Now that is what happens when you mess with my food," I whispered smirking. I kept staring at him for a few minutes. Wait a minute, _why_ in the world am I staring at this idiot here? And why is my heart beating fast? I felt my face burn up. I knew my face was red. I stood up straight and went to Mira.

"Mira, I'll be off now. It's already late," I said, walking towards the door, waving at her goodbye.

"Okay. Be careful Lucy!" she said. I can hear it clearly since I was near the bar where Mira was.

When I was already in the middle portion of the hall, something strange happened. Suddenly, a green magic circle appeared underneath me, swallowing me up. I suddenly fell into a dark, unending hole. I screamed in surprise and fear.

"Luuucy!" coming from Mira's voice was the last thing I heard before falling in an endless pit and somehow, I fell unconscious.

**? POV**

"Fairy Tail," I said in disgust.


	6. I'll Protect you

**Chapter 5: I'll Protect you**

* * *

**POV: Mirajane**

"Lucy!" I shouted. That magic circle sucked her in it and disappeared right after her whole being fell into it. I stood there frozen, paralyzed by shock. Then I heard someone groaning.

"Pipe it down, I'm trying to sleep," groaned Natsu, getting comfortable on the floor.

"How can I calm down?! Lucy has just been-," I began to rant but didn't have the time to finish what I was saying. Natsu suddenly stood up straight in combat mode.

"What happened to Lucy?" Natsu asked quickly.

"She's been sucked into a magic circle," I said, worry clearly heard in my voice.

"What's happening here?" asked a voice from the guild's front door. It was master; he was back from the guild masters' regular meeting. I ran to him, with Natsu following behind me. On the way to him, Natsu, while running, kicked a sleeping Gray in the head.

"Oi! Watch it flame brain!" Gray groaned. Natsu stopped and faced him back. He had a glare in his face, a frightening one. Gray was surprised, I can't blame him.

"What happened?" asked a confused Gray. Natsu didn't seem to be in the mood to answer him.

"Lucy's been sucked into a magic circle that came from nowhere, we don't know what's happening to her at the moment," I replied. Gray gasped. He then stood up straight and went to Erza, who sat properly on the table while her head was resting on both of her arms, asleep. He shook her slightly. Gray's right, we will need her on this.

"Huh, what?" Erza mumbled, waking up from her slumber. Her head shot up and looked around, taking in what was happening around her.

"Lucy. She was sucked into a magic circle that came from nowhere and we don't know what's her condition right now," I said, worry plastered in my face. Erza stood up swiftly surprising those who were awake.

"Oi! Wake up all off you! This is no time to sleep!" she ordered in a loud voice, loud enough to be heard throughout the guild hall. Most of them stirred and eventually woke up to see me, along with Natsu, Gray and Erza, circling the spot where Lucy disappeared. Some were still asleep. Two things you should never do in your life. First, do NOT mess with Erza. Second, do NOT disobey Erza.

**POV: Natsu**

Erza attempted to wake up the other guild members. Most of them woke up, while the rest were still asleep. Don't they know the situation here?! Oh yes, they don't.

I looked at Erza who was pissed off at the remaining sleeping guild members. Guess we were the same. Then out of the blue, I saw swords pointing at the guild members, one for each. I gulped, she _really_ is scary.

"Wake up or these swords advance!" she shouted, anger clearly heard in her voice. She couldn't deal with it the easy way. It was _always_ the hard way. The remaining members suddenly shot up, clearly awake and had scared looks on their faces. _No one_ dares to go against Erza. This time, they clearly heard her voice, mixed with anger.

It was then that they realized the position they were in. The swords ready to stab them in any second.

"Alright! Alright! I'm awake!". Each remaining member exclaimed individually, saying the same sentence or if not, by that sentence.

I looked away from them, then back to the spot where Mira pointed out to where she was sucked in. I was trying to figure it out, but it was hard. This was for Lucy.

Then something appeared in front of us, or rather someone. Everyone was surprised. There was Lucy, lying on her stomach, unconscious on the floor.

"Lucy!" I exclaimed. I was the first one to recover from shock so I ran to her but something blocked my way. It was like a barrier was preventing me from getting near her. What the hell?! I punched it, trying to break it but it was solid. Everyone was also trying their best, punching and kicking the invisible barrier.

A minute later, black coloured letters appeared from the supposedly barrier. Then I realized that it wasn't just any barrier, it was a rune. Everyone seemed to saw the letters written and also figured it out.

"Freed!" Erza called out the green haired, rune magic user. He immediately stepped out from the crowd and examined the runes, aware of the situation. I read the words written. It said:

_Anyone inside these runes will fall unconscious. The person won't have any communication with and won't see anything or anyone outside except the creator. The person won't be released unless unable to move._

She won't be released unless unable to move but no one from outside can touch or even communicate with her? How will we even get her out of there?

"Freed and Levy, can you dispel or rewrite these runes? If we wait, nothing will happen since we can't touch or even communicate with her unless we find the one who did this, but that would be hard since he or she can be anywhere in this world," Erza asked, looking at the mage with her arms crossed above her chest.

"No, I can't. This kind of runes can't be dispelled or rewritten. This is the most advanced and powerful type of rune. Dispelling or rewriting it is not possible. Only those who mastered rune magic can create this type of rune and dispel it. Knowing that, we can't do anything besides wait and see what happens," Freed said facing Erza.

"There has to be a way. Damn it!" I exclaimed, anger and worry present in my voice. There has to be a way to get her out of there.

In the middle of our conversation, we heard a faint groan that cut us off. We looked at the direction of the voice to see Lucy waking up. We stayed silent, watching her. She stood up and looked around.

"Hello? Anyone here? Where am I?" she shouted, looking around aimlessly then she looked at the ground. "Right. I was sucked into something then ended up here," she mumbled and continued to look around.

"Lucy!" I shouted but she didn't budge. Right, she can't hear me nor see me. Then just a few seconds after shouting her name, she was electrocuted causing her to let out an air-piercing scream.

"LUCY!" I shouted. I was filled with worry for her and anger for whoever was doing this and the fact that I can't even do anything to save her, sends me banging my fist against the barrier harder.

After being electrocuted for about 10 minutes, her clothes were tattered and she was lying on her stomach, panting heavily with both of her eyes closed. I was there, punching and kicking the rune with all I've got. I can't stand seeing her like this. Seeing her suffer while I can't do anything to help or save her.

Everyone was standing there, staring at Lucy with worry. Levy had her right hand covering her mouth while tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. Wendy was crying, letting out a few sobs and Erza was looking down the ground, she was clenching her teeth looking angry while a few tears escaped her eyes with her fists clenched tightly.

But that didn't stop there.

**POV: Lucy**

I woke up to find myself lying on my stomach. I stood up and looked around to find myself in a dark place; it was pitch black as far as I can see here. I can seem to see myself like I was glowing which is a mystery. Where was I?

I looked around, looking for clues or anyone/anything that might be here. "Hello? Anyone here? Where am I?" I shouted, asking no one in particular. It was then that I remembered being sucked in here. "Right. I was sucked into something then ended up here". Then I kept looking around not knowing what to do. I tried moving my feet but for a strange reason, I can't move them. They were stuck.

After a few second, I was hit with something and it caused me pain that made me let out a scream of agony. It was lightning. I was being electrocuted. I don't know how many volts it is but it was really painful. It caused me pain that even reached my bones. It was lightning much stronger than Laxus's. Yes, I already felt Laxus's lightning.

After about 10 minutes of continuous pain, it stopped. I fell straight down, face first. I just laid there on my stomach, my eyes close in pain and panting heavily. My clothes were already tattered and I was in so much pain. I stood up with the remaining energy I had attempting to get away. Well look! I am still alive. To get somewhere safe but I was too late.

It didn't take long before I felt another sensation of pain coming from my back. I gasped. My eyes widened and my mouth opened in shock, I fell forward to the ground, landing with a thud. I gathered my energy and looked at my back; a spear about a meter and had a very thick handle and arrow hit my back. I coughed out blood. I was in so much pain I don't even knew how to explain it. First, being electrocuted and now, this?! What did I do wrong?

I laid there on my stomach, unbearable pain was all I felt. I had my eyes closed in pain and my mouth hanging slightly open, letting blood continuously flow, I was breathing heavily and my body shaking violently. I was going to die here, alone; die in a brutal way. Tears then started to fall freely from my face. Who was there? Where am I? What did I do to deserve this? I can't move, I can even hardly breathe.

As cliche as it sounds, I saw my life flash before my eyes. And I thought that only happened in the movies, guess not. My father, my mother, Fairy Tail; Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Wendy, Mira, Jet, Droy, Master, Macao, Wakaba, even Laxus and Gildarts. I was already hanging on to the last bit of consciousness I can muster, thinking it would keep me alive.

I felt the spear that was digging through my back be pulled out, making me flinch; I wantd to scream but cannot do so. I then felt my body turn which made me lay on my injured back. I was sitting on someone's lap. I can't open my eyes to at least see what was happening, all I can do was feel, feel through the numbing pain I was feeling.

I then felt a pair of strong, bulky warm arms surround me and hug me tight. Somehow, I felt relief, the warmth making me feel relaxed despite the fact that I was severely injured. It made me feel light inside, knowing that I was safe. I slowly opened my eyes only a bit, managing only that due to the pain and saw everyone looking at me with worry.

I looked for any sign of who was hugging me, I saw rosy pink spiky locks. Natsu. "It's okay, you're safe now," he mumbled, he then hugged me tighter, pressing on my wound, causing me to involuntarily flinch from the pain. Somehow, I believed him. I trusted him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you. It's my fault that you suffered. I am so sorry," he kept mumbling. I was touched by his words. I wrapped my shaky arms around him and hugged him tight like there was no tomorrow, which seemed to be true. With every movement I made, pain makes its way throughout my body, knocking the air out of my lungs but I didn't care, I had to hug him because he deserves it, even it alone isn't enough. My whole body was still shaking violently. He seems to notice it so he stroked my hair, I then calmed down after a few seconds.

"No...need... to say... sorry. Nothing... was your...fault. Thank you... for... worrying," I whispered, trying my hardest to speak, smiling.

"I promise you that I'll try my best to keep you safe and protect you," he mumbled. I kept smiling. To know that someone actually cared for you, it made me feel all warm inside.

I wanted to stay like this, I felt so much better. I was safe. I closed my eyes. This was…bliss, despite the pain I was feeling physically. We stayed like that for about 10 seconds which seemed forever before I felt light headed and my arms weaken almost letting go of Natsu. He seems to notice it and let go of the hug. I then felt his hand support my head and the other on the back of my knees. I opened my eyes halfway despite the pain and my head lightening. I came face to face with his face, we locked gazes. I noticed the tears, sorrow, pain and worry in his eyes. He was looking down at me, worry and sorrow clearly on his face.

"Knowing...that...really...makes...me...happy," I whispered, smiling. I smiled at him another time then raised my bloody right hand to place, it in his left cheek wiping away a falling tear before I weakened, my arms falling from his face and was forced to close my eyes because I was so weak.

"LUCY!" That faint shout was all I heard before I fell unconscious.

**POV: Natsu**

**(continue to the point right before Lucy was stabbed by a spear)**

My kicking and punching on the runes stopped when I saw a spear hit Lucy's back, the other end appearing in her front. She gasped then fell down. The moment I saw the scene before me, I felt like I was hit by millions of swords. Seeing her suffer right in front of me and I can't even do anything to protect her nor save her. I was useless. We need to get her out of there before she dies like this.

"LUCY!" I shouted, punching the rune one more time before I fell on my knees. I stared at the ground; I was clenching my teeth and my fists. I felt tears fall freely in my cheeks. I punched the floor in anger and worry for my _comrade_'s condition. Why can't I do anything?!

The runes then disappeared and there was Lucy. I ran to her side. Erza carefully pulled out the spear from her back causing her to flinch. I turned her around and sit her on my lap. I then hugged her tight, happy that she was now here with us at the same time angry with myself that I can't protect her. I feel bad.

"It's okay, you're safe now," I mumbled. I hugged her tighter, causing her to twitch from the pain; I mentally punched myself in the face for doing that but I didn't want to let her go. I felt the need to protect her. I am not allowing her to suffer anymore. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you. It's my fault that you suffered. I am so sorry," I kept mumbling, apologizing as much as I can. I was really sorry. I then felt her hug me back tight. She felt…warm. She was shaking violently so I stroked her hair. She calmed down after a few seconds.

"No...need... to say... sorry. Nothing... was your...fault. Thank you... for... worrying," she whispered, struggling to speak.

"I promise you that I'll try my best to keep you safe and protect you," I said, meaning every word I said. I'll always be with her and protect her.

We stayed like that for about 10 seconds. It felt nice being like this. I was going to make sure that she is safe, I'll protect her. She is so important to me in a way. It wasn't long before she slowly let go of the tight grasp, I pulled away and saw her weaken right before me. I placed my right hand at the back of her head and my left arm under her knees to support her body. I was looking at her face, to look for any clues.

Lucy then opened her eyes halfway. We then locked gazes.

"Knowing...that...really...makes...me...happy," she whispered, smiling. She then placed her bloody hand on my left cheek, still smiling, then wiped a tear that was falling down my face with her thumb. A drip of blood trickled down the side of her mouth before her hands fell from my face to her side. Her eyes then slowly closed. I watched her face in horror as the smile in her face disappeared and a single drop of tear fell from her eyes.

"LUCY!" I managed to shout before her body relaxed. I took no time to waste and carried her, bridal style to the infirmary. I laid her down on one of the beds there. She was bloody so the sheets of the bed were stained red by it. Wendy then rushed inside the infirmary and started healing her.

I promise Lucy. I won't let this happen to you again, I mentally said. That bastard, whoever it is, will pay.

Her smile, without it, the world seemed black and white. Her smile ligtens up the world, my world.

**(TIME SKIP: 5 days)**

**POV: Lucy**

I slowly opened my eyes, sunshine hitting my face. I was lying on a soft warm bed; my back aching with pain, making me gasp. I looked around and saw someone beside me, his head lying down on the cushion fast asleep. I know who he was.

I ruffled his rosy pink spiky hair. He groaned then eventually opened his eyes and saw me. I looked at him, smiling genuinely at him. He had dark circles circling under his eyes, he looked tired and pale. His eyes, they were red and puffy.

"Natsu. Thanks," I said, with a smile. He gave me his trademark toothy grin, happy to see me awake.

"For what?" he asked putting on a confused face.

"For worrying," I replied. He smiled at me.

"It's not something you should thank me. I am worried about you because I am. I want to protect you because I can't stand seeing you being hurt, okay?" he replied sternly, staring into my eyes. I stare back at his onyx eyes. They were filled with worry. Just by looking at me, he made me feel all warm inside. He made me feel something funny in my stomach, like something was moving inside it. He also sends chills down my spine. He's the only one who can make me feel this way.

I just smiled at him. "Anyways, I'll tell the others you're okay. You've been unconscious for like five days. You made _us_ worry," he said.

"Five days?!", I exclaimed. I was surprised. That long?! He chuckled.

"Yes. Anyways, I'll be back later", he said smiling. He then left the room through the door. I smiled looking at the ceiling. Then I thought of Natsu.

He worries about me. He promised to protect me. I saw the pain in his eyes seeing me in this condition. He cried just because he wasn't able to protect me. He proved to me that I wasn't just a replacement for Lisanna. He's fun to be with. He brings smile to my face whenever I'm sad. He doesn't forget about me, I think. He saved me many times. Whenever I'm close to him, I somehow felt safe. I felt warm all over. Relief would wash over me. He was always there. I always wanted him around.

_"__It's okay, you're safe now"_

_"__I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you. It's my fault that you suffered. I am so sorry."_

_"__I promise that I'll try my best to keep you safe and protect you"_

_"__It's not something you should thank me. I am worried about you because I am. I want to protect you because I can't stand seeing you being hurt, okay?"_

His voice, his wonderful voice rang through my mind. I would feel something flying around my stomach and chills would run down my spine when I'm with him. I felt safe, protected, warm, cared for. It was from him. He's an idiot, he is dense but he cares for his comrades more than he cares for himself. That's what makes him special.

I don't like to admit it but…

I am attracted to him. _I like him._ I like that dense idiot. And I was too dense to even know it myself sooner.


	7. First Lie

**Chapter 6: First Lie**

* * *

**POV: Lucy**

I was sitting at a table in the guild with Natsu, Happy sitting on the opposite side of me doing the usual, eating and Lisanna who was chatting with me, beside me on my left. It was noon, the guild was full of members sitting in tables and bar stools, most were just eating, drinking and talking about different things. Some were swimming at the pool in the back of the guild. Nab was doing the usual, hesitating in front of the request board.

"Hey Natsu, what did master say about the incident 6 days ago?" I asked pertaining to the time when I was electrocuted and stabbed by a spear. I shuddered at the thought. I felt cold all over my body. I remembered being alone and injured, in a dark place, feeling excruciating pain. I paled. Of course, I still haven't recovered that much. The wound in my stomach was still wrapped in a bandage ang I can still feel pain. I should've just stayed back at my apartment, but I didn't want to be miserable there so I forced myself to go here, earning a sclod from Natsu.

"Master said that we should just let them for a while. If they want to cause more trouble, they would show up eventually," he said casually. So he could say that casually. That seemed to offend me. So they can let it go that easily huh. :/

"Uh…Okay," I replied looking at him with an emotionless face but inside, I was a little disappointed. Somehow, I don't want to put the guilt on him. He did enough for me. We fell into an uncomfortable silence. Well, at least for me it seemed uncomfortable; they didn't seem uncomfortable.

"So…," Lisanna started, breaking the silence. "You're Natsu's partner, am I right?" she continued. She seemed happy, I don't know why though.

"Um…yes," I answered in a 'duh' tone.

"I'm glad Natsu found a girl _like me_ to be partner with," she answered, smiling. I just smiled at her then stared back forward at Natsu and Happy, who seemed to be oblivious to our conversation because they were focused on eating. No one can draw Natsu's attention while eating unless you mutter a word about a fight or something.

I was staring at him while thinking of what Lisanna said. _A girl like me. _ A girl like _her_. So _she_ thinks that Natsu chose me to be partner with just because I was like Lisanna? Well, the other guild members said that they remind me of Lisanna. She's wrong. I do recall myself asking Natsu if I was just a replacement, he denied it. He even did _something_ unexpected just to prove me that. He didn't need to anyway, but I admit, I kind of liked it.

My cheeks felt hot as I remembered that event. Natsu may be an idiot but he can also be a Casanova. That's why I _like_ him. He is _different_.

I continued thinking of him, slowly being oblivious to the world. It's like my soul was somewhere else but my body was there. Natsu. Naaatsu. Natsu. NATSU.

"Lucy!" someone shouted snapping me out of my trance.

"Holy pancakes, chicken, gravy syrup!" I exclaimed in surprise. I looked around and saw Natsu, Lisanna and Happy looking at me weirdly.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Natsu, who was looking at me with a confused face started, "You looked weird just a few seconds ago".

"Uh huh. What did I look like?" I asked curious as to what I did look like.

"Well. You were blushing and staring at something behind me with dreamy eyes. Everything alright?" he asked still wearing that confused face plus a worried face. Aww.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said and gave him a small smile. He smiled back at me before getting back to wolfing down his food. Weird, they stopped eating just because they were worried, sweet. Natsu and Happy can be sweet sometimes; keyword: Sometimes. Then we fell into silence once again with my head lying at the table, facing Lisanna.

She giggled. I just smiled back. Hmm… What to do, what to do. Come on brain, think. Not like I'm saying it to Brain of the Oracion Seis. Wait, why did my mind suddenly thought of Oracion Seis? My answer, well, he did have a weird name. Brain, what did he want to look like, a brain? Somehow, it looks disgusting. Silly me, silly me, thinking stupid things. I giggled. I somehow draw Lisanna's attention.

"Why are you giggling?" she asked, amused. "Oh nothing, nothing", I replied a little too quickly. She just grinned at me before going back to what she was doing. I am officially bored.

"I'm bored," I muttered. Then somehow, a random thought appeared in my head, answering my head indirectly on what to do. My rent, the landlady and My apartment. Hmm. Somehow, that seemed to sound like Narnia; the lion, the witch and the wardrobe. My rent and the lion were the only ones that didn't connect but the rest are similar in _many_ ways. The landlady and the witch, similar in _many_ ways, check. The wardrobe and my apartment, yup, check. Silly me thinking silly things. I giggled again. But then, I shuddered at the thought of the landlady chasing me as to why I didn't pay the rent yet. So much for trying to be silly.

Lisanna looked at me like I was an alien or something. Then the picture of the landlady popped inside my head at the mention of the word 'alien'. Alien=Landlady. Seems to fit. Sorry witch, alien might be better than you. Then somehow, the witch seemed to answer me inside my head. That was weird. She said something like, 'no! I am similar to landlady. That alien is nothing'. Then the alien replied, again, inside my head, 'Want to bet?'. Then my head turned into a debate place. Wait what?! This isn't the time for elections. In their case, they are fighting for the position, 'Landlady _twin_'. Huh, my imaginative brain. Silly thoughts. Somehow, my brain thought me a valuable lesson; Pay your rent or the landlady will hunt you down like the witch and shoot you down with an alien's laser. So I need to go on a job so I can pay my rent and not be hunted and shoot by the landlady. Alien witch landlady, GO!

"Hey Natsu, let's go out on a job so I won't be hunted down and be shot and disintegrate," I blurted out. Wait, did I just mix in my thoughts? Smooth Lucy, just smooth. Let's just hope he doesn't notice. I am stupid.

"What do you mean so you won't be hunted down and be shot and disintegrate?" he asked now serious. Great Lucy, just great.

"Oh nothing. Nothing," I said shaking my hands in front of me. Just shrug it off, please.

"Umm…okay," he said, getting back to that questioning face. Good. Shrug it off. I don't know why but why am I suddenly thinking these thoughts? Why? Why do I feel suddenly…drunk? I am getting groggy and giggling at silly things? Thinking _dark_ things and not being nice with my thoughts. I haven't eaten anything nor drank anything today so it's not possible that I drank a drugged drink or ate a sabotaged food. Weird.

"Umm…Let's go on a job?" I asked Natsu. I don't know what the 'umm' –ing was for but somehow I felt like a…stranger getting shy when meeting someone new. But Natsu wasn't new, he's my partner for like, 8 years if you count the seven year sleep. Why did it feel awkward talking to him? It's not like the fact that I like him affects us, no. There's no reason to feel awkward.

"Sure Lucy, it's getting pretty boring in here," he said putting on a bored face. We stood up at the same time, about to go to the request board when Lisanna stood up and halted us.

"Wait! Can I join you?" she asked, wearing one of those puppy dog eyes. Natsu and I just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure!" Natsu exclaimed, suddenly getting enthusiastic, grinning. He then grabbed Lisanna's wrist, dragging her to the request board. Wow, in a sudden moment, they suddenly forgot about me. I was the one who suggested going on a mission then they forget me. Oh well. Anyway, it's fine to take Lisanna, the more the merrier, though I'm just going to hope that I am right about that.

I walked towards the request board, following after them. They were looking intently at the jobs there, examining each. I did the same in one side of the board while they looked at the other. I then saw one job perfect for us. I hurried towards Natsu.

"Hey Natsu! What do you th-". I didn't have the time to finish what I was saying before Lisanna shoved me away causing me to stumble to the side. What the hell?! Then they ran to Mira for her to approve, both running, forgetting about me.

"Just like old times, right Natsu?" I hear Lisanna say. Natsu nodded then gave her one of his toothy grin. _Old_ times. Those times that I wasn't still here. So they tend to not have me huh. If they don't want to have me then I am just going to let them be. After all, that is what they want.

I sighed. I looked at the job paper I was holding. It was too good to waste it away. Maybe I should try going on a job alone? But I have responsibility to the-. I didn't even finish what I was saying before Natsu, Happy and Lisanna busted out of the guild doors, probably off to the job. I felt anger and disappointment filling me in. They really did forget about me. Responsibility to the team, screw that! I'm going off alone. After all, I can handle it myself anyway. I calmed myself down before walking towards Mira to show her the job I was taking.

"You going off alone, Lucy?" she asked surprised. Of course, I have _never_ went to a job without Natsu. He always explains to me that we should _always_ go on jobs together. Never thought he was the one who broke his own words. His stupid mouth speaking stupid words that were stupid lies! Wait what?! What did I say or rather, thought? Erase, erase. I really am changing. I mentally shook the thoughts out of my head and focused on Mira.

"Yes. As you can see, Natsu went off with Lisanna so I thought it'd be best if I try to go on a job alone, you know, while they are gone," I said forcing a smile.

"Sure you can do it?" Mira asked worry present in her voice, and to think she told me once that I can do it when right now, she is the one doubting me, how ironic. So they think I am too weak to do things on my own ei?! They think I am so weak that I shouldn't be going on jobs alone while the others can. I'll show them. Wait, when did I become like this?

"Of course Mira, I am strong, aren't I?" I said showing off my imaginary muscles to her, joking like a fake. She laughed a forced one I might say. It is really obvious.

"Ok Lucy! Be careful" she said smiling. I nod at her once before turning on my heel and walking off the guild's doors. Never underestimate Lucy Heartfilia. I grinned an evil one before continuing.

Wait? How did I even knew how to do that? I never did that before? Something's fishy here or am I thinking just like Happy? Oh well. I continued off.

**? POV**

Stupid Fairy Tail. So they think I haven't striked again. Poor, clueless guild. What they didn't know is that I already did. I smirked. Oh boy, how I pity them.

All according to plan


	8. Lucy's First Job Alone (1)

**Chapter 7: Lucy's First Job Alone (Part I)**

* * *

**POV: Lucy**

_Find the plant shown and bring it back to me. It is supposed to be located in the wilderness of the Clover East Forest and it is quite rare._

_(insert picture of plant)_

_Warning: The forest is inhabited by dangerous creatures._

_Client: Feena Riana. Located in the town of Clover._

_Reward: 200,000 Jewels_

It says here on the job paper. I'll just find the plant in the Clover East Forest and bring it back to the client who lives in Clover then get 200,000. Simple enough, I can handle the monsters anyway since I _am_ a wizard. This should be good.

It was already dark. I was walking back to my apartment after getting the job. I decided to get some rest for tomorrow. Something told me that this was a bad idea.

_You can't do this without Natsu_. A voice said in my brain.

_Yes I can. I don't need to depend on him all the time_. Another voice said. Soon enough, I was already having an argument with myself.

_You need to go back and return the job paper. Tell them that you aren't going. You are weak_. The first voice said.

_No. I have to prove to them that I am worth something, that I am not just some damsel in distress who needs a saving. That I can be of help not just be helped. I may not have that kind of power but I have my will._ The second voice said. That ended the argument in my head.

I may not be strong or powerful but I have my will which will be my source of strength and power. My will to prove to them that I can do things on my own and not be of any burden, to prove them that I am worth something and not be just a shame. I swear I'll finish this job,_ no matter what_.

I continued on until I reached the front door. I entered the room, not expecting anyone to be there. I was correct; the room was dark and silent, only lighted by the moonlight that entered through the window beside my bed. I think I'll just clean up before resting.

I placed my whip and keys on my desk and walked over towards my bathroom. I filled the tub with hot water but not too hot to burn my skin. I then stripped off of my clothes, placed it in the dirt basket then got inside the tub, only leaving my head above the water.

After a few minutes of cleaning and relaxing, I got out of the tub, drained the water then wrapped my body and hair with two separate towels from the closet. I then proceed to my room, making sure that no one barged inside my room and see me dressing up.

I pulled out my usual pyjamas; a loose light blue shirt and pink shorts that reaches just below my knees, putting it on. I turned off the lights then made my way under the sheets, closing my eyes in preparation for sleep. Soon it came to me, then I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_**-The next day-**_

I was woken up by something warm hitting my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see the sunlight going through the window, hitting my face. By now, I guess it was just before noon.

I stretched and yawn before standing up straight. I made my way to the bathroom and took a nice, warm bath to start the day, waking my body up.

After a few minutes, I wrapped myself in a towel then pulled out my usual clothes; underwear, a white vest with a blue cross across it with matching dark blue skirt. I put on my heeled black boots and my belt which contained my spirit keys and Fleuve d'Etoile and put it around my waist. I grabbed the job paper which was placed on top of my desk then left the apartment. I didn't bother bringing some luggage. After all, this job shouldn't last that long.

I walked through the city of Magnolia, on my way to the train station where I would ride a train to Clover.

After paying for my ride, I was sitting in one of the benches there, waiting for the train to arrive. I observed my surroundings; it was just a normal day, nothing unusual. There were many people here than usual, but I could live with that. I looked around once more and regret doing so. My gaze landed on a certain rosy pink haired boy, a white haired girl and a blue exceed. They were standing just about 50 meters away from me.

Natsu, Lisanna, Happy?!

I was surprised that they were here. I thought they went on the job yesterday since they left the guild right after picking out a job? Oh well. I'll just avoid them and prevent them from seeing me. Yes, I think that might be easy.

I relaxed on the bench I was sitting. I looked at them another time. Uh-oh. I think I spoke too soon about this being easy because Natsu was sniffing the air.

"Hmm. Why is Lucy's scent in here?" I managed to hear his faint voice. How could've I forgot about Natsu's enhanced senses?! I then saw him slowly walking towards my direction with Lisanna and Happy following behind, following my scent. I just looked away to hide my face. This is not good.

And wait, mentioning my name, he didn't even remember that I was supposed to be included in that job of his! How insensitive.

Then, I saw the train arrive. I sighed in releaf, I have an escape at least. I ran towards one of the many entrances, entering the train. I managed to find an empty room, that can fit 4 persons, in the back of the train. I sat on one of the seats. I entered in the back of the train that is why I was lucky. People usually enter the front part.

I was enjoying my privacy while waiting for the train to depart. I'm not expecting anyone to seat near me and I'm not wishing that someone would either. Being alone here is rather comfortable.

"Happy, can you find us a seat while I help Natsu with his motion sickness?" said a familiar voice. No way. I could hear them clearly which means they are near. Please don't let them find me here, please don't let them find me here, please-. I never has the chance to finish chanting in my head before another familiar voice called me.

"Lushee?" That voice can only come from a certain exceed. Uh-oh, they caught me! They caught me! I turned my head like how a malfunctioning robot would do it, facing Happy who had his wings out and floating in mid-air.

"U-uhh. Y-y-yes-s?" I stuttered. This is so not going my way. We stared at each other for a few moments before someone broke our gazes.

"Happy, did you find-", the white haired girl, who was now standing beside Happy with Natsu beside her who was holding on to a seat while looking like he's going to throw up, said but was cut off when she saw that I was there.

"Lucy? What are you doing here? And can we first occupy the seats near you since there is none left but here?" Lisanna said, questioning at first and explaining their situation after. I just nodded. They occupied the seats beside me. Happy was sitting beside me with Natsu across from him and Lisanna beside Natsu. Natsu, who seemed to have heard that I was here, became aware of the situation and looked at me, determined to know why I was here, his face still pale, feeling motion sickness. Lisanna looked at me then asked the same question again.

"Umm. I was going on a job," I said in a 'duh' tone. Natsu who seemed to heard what I said perked up, not looking sick anymore and putting on a face of confusion. What a miracle, his sickness gone in an instant.

"Who are you with?" he asked, while gagging repeatedly.

"I'm going off alone. Why?" I stated, looking at him firmly. His face turned serious then looked at me in the eyes.

"Let me see the job paper," he stated firmly. I pulled out the job paper from one of my pockets in my skirt then handed it to him. He then examined it for a minute, scrunching his eyebrows. He handed it back to me so I placed it back on my pocket.

"Didn't you see what the paper said? There are dangerous creatures in that forest," He warned, looking at me in all seriousness. I'm not blind neither are there any complications regarding my eyes

"Yes, I saw it. Look, I can handle things myself you know," I looked at him, scrunching my eyebrows too.

"Look. I'll make an agreement with you. We'll do both jobs together, us," He said, still having that look. I felt myself getting angry but I didn't made it obvious. He should know I'm good at hiding.

"Why can't I just do this one job alone?" I asked firmly, raising an eyebrow at him while looking at him firmly. His face tensed.

"Now why in the world would you go on a job this dangerous by yourself? We agreed to do these kinds of job together," he stated clenching his teeth a little. How dare he remind me that when he, himself, can't even bring his mind to reminisce such a memory?! I then had an idea.

"Let me see the request of the job you're doing", I said reaching my hand to him. He took a deep breath, calming himself then handed me the paper. I examined it and it was also a dangerous one. I returned the paper back to him, glaring at him.

"Says the guy who forgot all about me yesterday. I did recommend going on a job yesterday, right? Then I see here that you are going on a dangerous one, right? Now, when you picked out that job yesterday, did you remember counting me on it? Obviously, no. This means that you were the first one to break our agreement, so don't you go around reminding me that because it was you who broke it in the first place," I explained to him while I had a blank face staring at him. Hypocrite.

His face suddenly softened and I can see the guilt in his eyes. Good, he understood. He then focused his eyes back at mine.

"But you can't do this alone. You can't even protect yourself. What if-," he tried to explain but I cut him off.

"So you're saying that I am weak?! That I can't handle these kinds of things?! You're just like the rest of them, I thought you think different. Now please excuse me," I snapped at him. I stood up and went away from them.

So he thought of me like that, huh. They believed that I am too weak that I shouldn't be let off alone. I am not a kid anymore, I can handle myself. I'll show them. But for now, I shouldn't be arguing every now and then. I can't let mine and Natsu's friendship fall into nothingness. I decided to walk back to them and so I did. I sat on my seat then stared at Natsu with a determined face.

"Look Natsu, I'm sorry I argued with you but please trust me on this. After all, I'm sure I'll be back, alright? Just let me do this at least once," I said with the same expression. He thought of it for a moment before stating me his answer.

"Alright, I'll let you do it in one condition. Promise me that you'll be back," he said firmly. I just nodded at him putting on a gentle smile. "I promise". He just grinned back at me.

**POV: Natsu**

I have to trust her, as a friend. But I couldn't help but worry about her. Will she be alright? I know she'll come back because I trust her words but, will she make it back unharmed?

Guess I'll just find out.


	9. Lucy's First Job Alone (2)

**Chapter 8: Lucy's First Job Alone (Part II)**

* * *

**POV: Lucy**

Here I am at the train station in the town of Clover. I just got here. Natsu, Lisanna and Happy got out of the train first since their stop was nearer than mine. Finally I'm here.

I'll just find the client. This town isn't that big, it'll be easier. It says here that the client's name is Feena Riana. Wait, what? Feena…Fee-na. Hmm. Why does that name seem to be familiar? It's like I heard someone say that name? But I can't remember who said that name. It's like I know at the same time, I don't know.

I tried to figure it out, but to no luck, I couldn't remember. I just shrugged it off and headed towards the streets of Clover and started looking for the client's place. Obviously, the name Feena is a woman's name.

_-Moments later-_

Finally, I found it! That client sure is rich. Here I am, standing in front her mansion. The doorbell rang as I pressed it, echoing throughout the whole property. Wow, how big can a mansion get?

The gate doors opened revealing a maid. For your information, the mansion walls that served as gates are about 40 ft. It was painted white with yellow and brown linings. Despite the height of the walls, you can still see the mansion.

"You must be the mage who accepted the job, if I'm not mistaken?", the maid said politely. She had a straight dark brown hair reaching just below her shoulders and hazel brown eyes. Obviously, she was wearing a black and white maid's attire.

"Yes, I am", I answered back.

"My mistress requests you to meet her at the living room. Shall I lead you there?" , she said bowing down.

"Yes, you shall", I replied back. Man, they had manners!

"Follow me", she replied back. She then gestured me to come inside the gates. I did what she said. When I got pass the gates, she did something that closed the gates. She then walked beside me, leading me inside the mansion.

When I got inside, I was amaze. No one cannot be amazed, this place was SO huge. This was obviously bigger than where I lived when I was just a kid. High ceiling, wide corridor, expensive-looking furniture. The walls were painted mostly white with brown linings, almost the same as their gates. The place seemed pretty neat and bright seeing as it was painted with the cleanest white you can imagine, it looks as if the walls are shining. It's a good thing this is not one of those creepy and gloomy mansions.

We walked for a few minutes until we reached the living room. And of course, as expected, it's HUGE. I was seated in a couch beside the couch where a woman in her late 30's sits. I assume she was the client.

She had a very pale skin that was paler than mine, almost white. She had her hazel hair tied in a neat bun with two locks of hair from both sides of her head framing her face. She wears a fluffy yellow dress with brown linings that had sleeves that reaches until her elbow and the hem of the dress covered her foot. She was beautiful, her hair and dress matched perfectly.

I smiled at her. "I'm the one who accepted the job. I'm from Fairy Tail", I stated. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"You're from _that man_'s guild?!", she asked in disbelief.

"Umm. What is the name of the man you are pertaining to?", I asked.

"His name is Gildarts. Gildarts Clive", she said. I was shocked. She is somehow related to Gildarts?

"Are you related to Gildarts?", I asked curious.

"A little. I've been one of his flings", she admitted. Somehow, Gildarts having many flings didn't surprise me. I have known that fact while we were on Tenroujima, that moment when Cana admitted to Gildarts that he is her father. He mentioned 'Feena' in one of the 13, I think, flings he had.

"Um, okay. Anyway, back to the job", I said changing the subject.

"Well, it is simple. I need you to find the plant at the forest east of here. That plant can heal any kind of sickness. I need it to heal my father who is gravely ill right now. Please bring it to me as soon as you can", she explained. I saw the pain in her eyes. She was tearing up.

"Is there any clue that may help me?", I asked. Searching for a rare plant in a forest is not easy. Might as well try to make it easier.

"No. There is not", she stated. I just nodded.

"Alright. I'll try my best", I replied standing up. I smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll find that plant for you".

"Thanks. Oh, and be careful, there are many dangerous creatures in there. Who knows what you'll encounter", she said smiling gently at me. I smiled back.

"I will", I said to her and smiled one last time before standing up and walking to where I came from. After a few minutes, I finally reached the large doors. I left the mansion and headed towards the east forest of Clover.

_-A few minutes later-_

Here I am at the entrance of the east forest. I took a deep breath. I can do this, I can do this. Just from here, I can hear the animals' roars, steps and any other kind of noise produced by them. I gathered up my bravery preparing for the worst case scenarios.

With just another sharp breath, I entered the forest with all the bravery I can muster. As moments pass by, I was getting deeper into the forest. The whole time, I had my right hand above my keys while looking around for any sign of the plant. It's better to be sure. I stopped, I won't get anywhere with just walking around aimlessly without any clue as to where the plant may be.

I stopped on my tracks, trying to think of any possibility as to where the plant may be. Aha! I know how to get a clue. I should-.

Before I could even finish what I was thinking, I fell on the ground. I was still taking in what happened. I was thinking then something pounced at me from my right side. I looked to my left to see a lion facing me. I felt pain and something wet on my arm. I looked at it to see blood spilling from my whole left arm. Dang! That lion has got some sharp claws in there. I need to defend myself.

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!", I chanted as I held a golden key.

"Moo!", said Taurus who was still appearing. "Lucy-san, what a body you have", quoted Taurus. I sighed. As expected from Taurus.

"Whatever. Taurus, get that lion", I commanded pointing at the animal who was still staring at me like the hungry predator it is.

"Moo!". Taurus responded as he easily hit the lion with his axe, it died quickly.

"Nice Taurus!", I praised and high fived the spirit. It was too soon to celebrate. About 5 other more lions appeared, surrounding us. This is not good.

"Taurus!", I said. He seems to understand so he readied himself for combat. Just a second after I said that, all of the five lions jumped towards us, about to tear us into pieces with their sharp claws.

With just one 180 degrees swing of his axe, 3 of the lions were hit and they fell to the ground. Since Taurus haven't killed the other two, they clawed me giving me pain. Taurus attacked the remaining two, causing them to die instantly.

"Thank you for your help Taurus. You may now go back", I said smiling.

"Moo! Lucy-san, your body is just so-", he said. He immediately disappeared, returning back to the spirit world, since I force cosed his gate before he says something dirty. I sighed. Both my arms were bleeding completely. I then thought of an idea. I pulled out another key.

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!", I chanted. The pink haired spirit appeared in front of me. It's a good thing she's wearing her black and white maid outfit, not some swimsuit or whatever.

"Punishment time, Princess?", she said. I sighed, the typical Virgo.

"Virgo, can you do something about these wounds?", I asked hoping that she would say yes.

"Yes Princess. I'll be right back", she said before she disappeared; probably back in the spirit world to get some materials. After about a minute, she appeared a meter in front of me, holding a white cloth, bucket of water and a roll of bandage. I just smiled at her.

"Thank you, Virgo", I said. Without my spirits, I really don't know what I'll do.

"Princess, please stand still", she said, I quickly followed. She dipped the cloth in the water then wiped it on my wounds, cleaning it. It hurts. She did this repeatedly until it was cleaned. She then wrapped my arms - from the point where the arms are connected to the torso to the tip of my fingers- with the roll of bandage.

About 15 minutes passed and we were done. "Thank you, Virgo", I said cheerfully.

"Punishment time, Princess?", she said. I sighed. She really can't stop asking for punishment.

"I'm just thanking you", I said plainly.

"Bye now, Princess", she said. I just waved at her before she disappeared. I looked at my arms that were now covered in bandages. Hmm, just slashes, big ones. I guess I can continue.

I remembered my idea. I decided to check the job paper to see if I can find any clues that may lead or at least get me near the plant. I pulled out the paper and examined everything in it.

No clue in the letters, the picture too. I sighed. Then a thought popped in my head. That's right! The way it's drawn. And I'm guessing that someone has already seen the plant since they have an idea of how it looks like, but I don't know where I could find who saw the plant so I wouldn't consider that an option.

Since this picture has shades in it, it means that I can figure it out by how it was hit by the sun's rays; I can determine where the sun is placed while this is drawn. So this was either drawn during the morning, noon or afternoon. It wouldn't be during noon because the sun is directly above, which means the shadow of the plant should be casted under it directly, not on any side of it. It was either drawn or seen by the one who drew this in the afternoon or the morning.

I looked more closely at the picture to find more clues. I then spotted the left side of the picture, not having any color in it nor outlines except the shadow –which seemed to be casted on a block- of the plant, it may mean that there is something placed on that part that is why the shadow seemed to be casted like it is standing. The right side was filled with shaded parts that seemed to resemble the sun's rays and some shadows and how it shines on the plant.

So it may mean that there is something on the left side of the plant. It may be big because if it was just that small, there would have been outlines of the thing in the left.

On my left is the west and on my right is the east.

During morning, the sun is in the eastern side of the sky, during afternoon the sun is in the western part of the sky. As is in the picture, the sun is considered to be in the eastern part. The angle of the sun's rays in this picture is about 60 degrees. 0 degrees = 6 am; 15 degrees = 7 am; 30 degrees = 8 am; 45 degrees = 9 am; 60 degrees = 10 am; 75 degrees = 11 am; and 90 degrees = 12 pm. It is simply 90 degrees divided by 6 hours (the number of hours before you reach 12 pm starting from 6 am) which is equal to 15 degrees. It means that for every hour that passes, the sun's rays' angle when it hits the plant increases 15 degrees.

Yup! I, Lucy Heartfilia, am really intelligent! :D And wait, why did I even need to know what time it was seen? That meant I wasted my time thinking those things. ToT''

I hurried towards the eastern part of the forest. I ran and ran and ran.

After about half an hour of running, which I am very confused as to why my legs didn't gave up; I was halted by a big rock wall. This is the end of the eastern part of this east forest -what a name-.

Words rang through my mind. Rock wall, huge, smooth. That's right! This may be the left side of the picture in the job paper which means that the plant is anywhere beside this rock wall.

I walked around the rock wall looking at every plant, every leaf. It's been about 2 hours; I was still going around the rock wall. I encountered animals like Vulcans that I easily got rid of by Taurus' help and some snakes which are easy to evade. They considered this forest dangerous because of those creatures? They are really exaggerating.

I think I spoke too soon, again. I heard some footsteps. From what I've heard and the vibrations it caused by just walking, I can tell it is gigantic and dangerous. It was strange that I don't know where it was exactly coming from because I felt it coming from all over the place. I readied myself for combat, holding on to my keys. Before I can comprehend to what was happening, I was sent flying to the rock wall. I stayed there, pinned for about 3 seconds before falling off into the forest floor.

Man that hurt. I looked up with one eye closed in pain, to see a beast, about half the size of Deliora, it was mostly black and it was scary, that is for sure.

**(A/N: Refer to Rustyrose of Grimoire Heart's Guardian Saint Beast: Belcusas the Thunderclap)**

I guess I should have believed them about this forest being dangerous. It really is. No matter how strong it is, I have to fight it. To think that with just one strike, I was injured this badly. I tried to stand up but only managed to get on my knees.

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!; Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo!", I summoned. I've been able to do that ever since that ever since the Grand Magic Games happened.

"Taurus, Loke!", I said as I pointed at the beast in front of me. I heard two different responses which meant that they understood; a 'moo' and a 'right'.

I watched as Taurus tried to hit it by his axe and Loki punch with yellow orbs covering both of his hands, increasing the damage in every punch. Not even half of their attacks hit it.

"Rampage!", Taurus chanted as he did the said move. It hit the foe directly but I don't know if it worked since dust were still scattered from Taurus' attack. "Regulus Impact!", chanted Loke just after the other spirit's attack. Something that looks like flames that were shaped into a lion charged towards the monster.

After the dust cleared off, I then got a sight of what happened. What I saw put me in a state of shock. The monster somewhat only got a single scratch. The same with Taurus and Loke, we were all shocked at the result. And before anyone can move and comprehend to what was happening, Loke and Taurus were thrown to the sky.

No, not thrown, hit until they reached the skies. They then disappeared, returning back to the spirit world. I looked at the monster in fear; none of my spirits can defeat this guy.

Cancer can't, his scissors won't be of any use considering the monster's tough skin that withstand both Loke and Taurus' attack; Virgo, not that much. No matter what the depth of the hole is, it will just come back and she can't hit it with rocks or anything because of its tough skin; Loke and Taurus are out of the question; Gemini won't be of any use either considering the obvious fact that this monster's magic power is much higher than mine; Aquarius can't be summoned without water and I doubt that those waves can even move this heavy monster; Scorpio's sand won't work on that; Aries' wool will just be swept away the same as what happened when we battled Kain Hikaru of Grimoire Heart since this monster is either as strong or stronger than that marshmallow man; Sagittarius' arrows may have a possibility and so is Capricorn's fighting skills.

"Gate of the Archer, I open thee! Sagittarius!; Gate of the Goat, I open thee! Capricorn!", I chanted. I did have my second origin so I can do this.

"Sagittarius, Capricorn", I commanded pointing at the enemy. "Moshimoshi!; Yes, miss Lucy". They began attacking it with all they got. Sagittarius began shooting arrows at the monster while Capricorn kicked and punched it with such speed, delivering multiple kicks and punches at a time. Of course, I'm not just going to stand here watching them while they fight, the more the better.

I pulled my Fleuve d'Etoile that looked like a normal whip at first but turned into its original form when I readied it. I jumped, a high one, and then wrapped it around its body since it can expand. I then made it contract causing the monster to let out a roar signalling it affected it.

Suddenly, I was hit downwards, my body slamming into the ground. The impact of my body slamming on the ground created a small crater where I was now laying. I can't move, I was in so much pain.

"Lucy!", shouted Capricorn and Loki who looked back at me. Bad choice, they were also hit the same time as I how I was hit, them slamming down the ground with such force.

"I'm…sorry…Lucy. I… couldn't…protect you", said Loki. Capricorn agreed and said a simple 'sorry' before returning to the spirit world. I was supposed to be the one sorry; it was my fault that I and my spirits were hurt. If I didn't go to this job, if I just swallowed my pride-. I peeked through my right eye that was the only one opened cause I was in pain. The monster raised its right foot above me, preparing to step on me.

If I didn't go on this job, if I just swallowed my pride, I wouldn't experience this pain. Anyone would rather die instantly than be in this. I'm just a useless and worthless mage who always depends on my team mates. I wasn't worth fighting for, I am not worth anything.

The monster's large foot started to go down rapidly. I was ready to receive a humongous amount of pain that will end me. I kept my eye peeled the whole time. I then was curious as to why I wasn't hit yet. I looked at the monster to see it being attacked and it finally fell to the ground.

The last thing I saw were 3 heads with different hair colors.

Blue. Black. Pink


	10. Lucy's First Job Alone (3)

**Chapter 9: Lucy's First Job Alone (Part III)**

* * *

**POV : Lucy**

Before I fell unconscious, I saw 3 heads with different hair colors.

Blue. Black. Pink

I was awakened by someone having a conversation.

"Is she alright?", asked a familiar voice, I can tell it was a female.

"I don't know. Now why don't you try and feel what she feels. You can do that, right?", another familiar voice asked, it was another female.

"You know I wouldn't do that again. I did that last time when we were watching the Grand Magic Games, and I did it because you told me to. I suffered", said the first voice with a sigh.

"Now, don't try to bring that up again. You know I hate remembering the shame I got from that", said another familiar voice, it was a deep one so I assume it was a man. Then the other two chuckled. I groaned, and twitched my eyes.

"Oh look, she's waking up", said the second voice. Now I've gotten used to calling them first, second and third voice. I need to see who they are and know what happened.

I opened my eyes, little by little, to see 3 familiar heads hovering over me. They were so close to my face that I panicked. I sat up immediately, hitting a forehead I don't know who's with mine.

"Ow", I hissed. "I should be the one saying that," said the one who I bumped, he seemed to be the boy.

"Sorry," I apologized. Well, it was my fault for doing that.

"You seem to be fine by now. If I recall, you are Lucy, one of Erza's friend and team mate, am I right?," said the black haired woman, who looked very familiar.

"Yes I know. I know you. You are-," I started to say but was cut off by them.

"Meredy", said the first voice that had pink hair that was long and wavy.

"Ultear", said the second voice that had straight black hair. She had a really curvaceous body and was beautiful, of course.

"And I'm-," the blue haired mage who I bumped foreheads with tried to say but this time, I was the one who cut them off with their introducing.

"Zullal," I said. I looked at his face to see an annoyed expression plastered in it but he kept his cool.

"It's Jellal, NOT Zullal," he said emphasizing the word 'not'. Somehow, I felt like teasing him.

"Whatever, ZULLAL," I said emphasizing 'Zullal' just to tease him. I have to admit, it is funny. I tease him like we're close when in truth; we're barely even acquaintance, almost strangers. This is the first time I saw his funny side.

"I said it's not-,", he was cut off by someone laughing, Ultear and Meredy. We both glared at them. The two put up their hands in defense. I looked back at Jellal.

"Well, thanks for the save. I owe you one," I said. They all gave me smiles.

"Well, it was the least we could do for you. We still haven't redeemed ourselves from our debts to you," said Ultear.

"That was all in the past. Don't mention it," I said. Of course, I already forgave them. They smiled at me once more.

"Oh and here," Jellal said handing me something green. I looked at it closely and realized what it was.

"Thanks but how did you know?," I asked them confused as to why they did get me what I needed.

"We saw the job paper then read it. So we got it for you," said Meredy. Jellal handed me the plant, I took it.

"Thank you very much!," I said then flashed them a bright smile. They got me the plant I was looking for hours but can't seem to find then defeated the monster I can't even leave a scratch on. My smile faded away and I lowered my head, how useless can I be? How much of a weight can I be for others?

"What's wrong?," Meredy asked, concerned. Should I tell them?

"Oh, nothing," I said. It was obvious that I have something bothering me; any person who looks at my face can easily see that.

Then suddenly, something appeared on my right hand. What? A heart connected to some chain looking strap that circled my hand, it was glowing pink.

"What's this?!," I asked in panic. Who wouldn't when you don't even know what's going on.

"Worry not. This is one of my spells, Sensory Link," said Meredy as she attempted to calm down a panicking Lucy. Lucy calmed down.

"Hey Meredy. Why did you do that?," asked Ultear. Meredy kneeled beside me, her hands in her lap.

"I want to know what she feels," Meredy said. What did she mean?

Seconds later, Meredy closed her eyes then looked down and the edges of her lips curved downwards turning into a frown. She looked sad. Then something happened that shocked me. A tear fell from her eyes. What happened?

"What happened? Why are you crying?," I asked as I looked at her. Jellal and Ultear looked closer. Meredy's eyes suddenly opened, not watery anymore. She stood up straight then wiped her cheeks for any remaining tears. The bracelet-looking thing that was attached to my wrist suddenly disappeared along with hers. I looked up at her with a questioning look on my face. I was still sitting on the grass.

We were on a clearing in the middle of the woods, the afternoon sun shining on the trees in an angle that the shadows were casted on us, giving us a cool feeling.

"I want to help you. I may not know what's the matter but I felt what you feel right now," Meredy said. Too bad, I don't know what they can do to help me and I don't want them to help me. I don't want to be pitied on, to be of any weight to others. I'm already a problem to Fairy Tail and I don't want to be of any problem to anyone anymore.

No one except me knows the sadness I feel. What Meredy felt is just a part of it. No one can understand that. I feel useless; I don't even know how I show my face to others. I feel so ashamed by the fact that I'm too weak. No one except me knows my problem.

"No need. I don't want to be of any source of trouble for anyone. It's enough that you saved my life and did what I was supposed to do in this job. That's all I could ask for. Thank you very much," I explained and put on a fake smile. I know no smile can hide my sadness.

I know the difference between my fake smile and true smile. When I put on a fake smile, I don't close my eyes, I just can't. When it's a true smile, I close my eyes involuntarily because that is how it is. No one knows that, just me.

They just gave me sympathetic smiles. I stood straight, my right hand holding the plant.

"I better get going. It was nice meeting you and I owe you my life. Thank you for your help," I said to them, readying myself to walk.

"We'll walk you to the entrance of the forest. It isn't safe in here. We insist so you don't have to shrug us off. We'll go with you whether you like it or not," said Jellal. I just nodded at them.

We walked for hours through the forest. They were right, this forest was really dangerous.

After a few hours of walking, we reached the entrance of the forest, the town in view.

"Thanks, again," I said to them, facing them. They just gave me smiles then walked back, deeper into the forest until they were out of my sight. I started to walk towards the town. While walking, my bandaged-covered arms and hands swaying back and forth on my side, a thought hit me. Why didn't I ask them before? Not that I'm nosy but I'm just curious.

What were they doing there? I didn't really expect them to be there. I should just shrug it off. Maybe they just had to do something there when they ran to me. Yeah, that sounds right.

After a few minutes of walking, I reached the client's mansion, my right hand holding the plant. I rang the doorbell, signalling my presence. The same maid from before appeared in front of me, the gates opened.

She seem to recognize me so she smiled at me then signalled her hands for me to come in.

I walked through the wide hallway to the huge, comfy living room. I sat on one of the sofas, waiting for the client to come out. Soon, the petite woman walked out in her gown then sat on the opposite of where I was sat.

"You're back! I'm so glad you're okay," she said. Wow, delayed reaction? She had to sit before she says something? How funny.

"Umm…yeah," I said. She just kept smiling at me.

"So, you have the plant," she asked hopefully. I smiled at her.

"Yes. Here you go," I said handing her the plant. She took it gratefully from my hands.

"Thank you very much. You don't know how happy and grateful I am. Thank you for keeping your promise," she continued to thank me, bowing down one time.

"Oh, it was nothing," I lied, who am I kidding? It almost cost me my life, how can it be nothing. Then something hit me that made my stomach rumble. I felt guilt. The fact that I was getting all the credits when in truth, I was useless hurts me emotionally.

She handed me an envelope that contained the reward. I took it from her then muttered a thank you.

"Well, I better get going. Thank you," I said. I then stood up then headed towards the big door that looked small because it was so far away from where I was standing.

I walked through the hallway and outside the door and gates to the streets of Clover Town. I fastened my pace so I could reach the train station early and arrive at my apartment in Magnolia city before the sun completely sets.

After a few minutes, I arrived at the train station. I walked towards the counter where I will pay for my ticket.

"One ticket to Magnolia," I said politely. She gave me a sympathetic smile. I wasn't expecting her say what she was going to say.

"Sorry to say this ma'am, train's not working. It may take weeks to fix it". Oh no no no no no.

**POV: Meredy**

I wanted to help her. She seemed very troubled, full of sadness.

Then a thought hit me. I know what I can do for her.

I'm going to help her.


	11. Safe

**Chapter 10: Safe**

* * *

**POV: Lucy**

I let what the lady said sink in for a moment. The train to Magnolia isn't working. THE TRAIN TO MAGNOLIA ISN'T WORKING! I am so doomed. It might take me days or weeks to get back to Magnolia if I walk, considering the distance between it and Clover town.

"Um, okay. Thank you for telling me," I said to the lady before walking out of the train station. I started to think of the options. Either I walk all the way from here to Magnolia or I wait for the train to be fixed which may take also weeks, and I'll have to stay here somewhere which will cause me much jewels. I'm not letting that, I have to pay my rent.

I'll have to go with walking. Surely I wouldn't get lost; I mean the sun is still there so I'll have some sense of direction. I looked at the sun to see it disappearing little by little in the horizon. Crap, just when you need a sun. 'How could you leave me, sun!,' I thought dramatically. Yes, I know the sun sets waaaaaay back, I just don't know what's up with me.

I think I'll just stay at some hotel tonight. I sighed, so much for saving for my rent. Guess I have no choice, it shouldn't cost that much. It's only for one night after all.

I started walking around the streets of Clover town, looking for a place to stay. After hours of walking, I still haven't found any hotel and the sun jst set, leaving me to depend on the streetlights of this town. I don't know what's up with this town but why can't I find any hotel? I halted a man that seems near my age because he seems to be the only one out here.

"Um excuse me. May I ask, where in this village can I find a hotel or something?", I asked him politely.

"Just keep walking straight this street, soon you'll find a place to stay, named Larkspur," He said politely. He looked like some innocent boy and he seemed to be polite.

"Thanks!," I said then continued walking straight, hoping to find the place he said.

While I was walking, I felt like someone was watching me. I looked back from my shoulders to check, I saw no one. I continued to walk, fastening my pace. I kept feeling it, someone was surely following me.

After about a minute, I saw a wooden sign that read Larkspur hotel. I was glad I made it, I was scared. Since the sun has set and the light source left are from the blurry streetlights and almost no people are out, there's no telling that there are no chances of being robbed, raped or even killed.

I entered the wooden door of the hotel, observing its uniqueness and its structure. I suddenly felt my skirt getting heavy; this would cost me much even though it's just for a night.

I reached the counter where a lady that looked like she is in her 40's greeted me with her smile. I started the conversation.

"Good evening. I'd like to rent a room for one night," I said politely with a smile.

"Sure. The price is 3,000 jewels for one night," the lady said. They have a wacked sense of price; I mean 3,000 jewels, that much! Just like my dad when he was still alive. I've already moved on from his death so it really doesn't affect me that much. I sighed, I really don't have any choice.

I reached out for the envelope that contained the reward I got and pulled out 3,000 jewels, then put the envelope back to its place. I gave it to her as payment. She then gave me the room key with the room number. I thanked her then walked to my room.

Once I reached the room, I opened it with the key then closed it, locking it immediately. That was the time I felt safe, that no one can enter. I scanned the room, it was beautiful. White walls with smooth-looking curtains decorated most of the walls. There was a window about 2 meters wide then pretty much reached the ceiling starting from the floor. The room was pretty much wide. A queen size bed was in the middle of the room. I did say that I needed room for myself only, I didn't say for two.

I never thought after I said those words, there would be two of us here. One is me, and the other was a boy, the same as my age. Questions started appearing in my mind.

How did he get here? What did he intend to do? What will happen?

**POV: Natsu**

I was still worried about Lucy. She still hasn't come back from her job. I was going to go after her after I finished my job with Lisanna and Happy but the train isn't working.

I just hope that she is alright, that she is safe and nothing happened to her. Because if she isn't and something happened to her, I can never forgive myself knowing that I could've came with her but I didn't.

I needed her to be safe.


	12. Crime Unknown

**Chapter 11: Crime Unknown**

* * *

**POV: Lucy**

How did he get here? What did he intend to do? What will happen?

The adrenaline rushed through my whole body, making my heart thud in my chest. I put my right hand above my gate keys, ready to attack any minute if he tries to pull on something fishy.

"How did you get here? Who are you? Why are you here?," I asked glaring at him, trying to intimidate him in all possible ways.

"Can a guy just walk over to someone's room without being questioned like I'm a killer or something," he said, a smirk making its way to his face. He makes it sound normal barging through someone's room. I've got a bad feeling about this.

"You know, you're beautiful and have a nice body," he said then started checking me out. His eyes slowly travelled from my toes until he stared at my face. I've got a bad feeling about this, by how he acts, he was sure to be a pervert and I can only think of one reason why he was here. He was here to violate me. I should try asking nicely, if he resists, I'll have to attack him, for my sake.

"If you may, I'd like to enjoy my privacy," I said steadily. This is really getting uncomfortable. I saw his smirk grew wider, a sign that he wasn't going to cooperate.

"But the fun is about to begin," he said starting to take small slow steps towards me. By now, I was already terrified but I had to defend myself in some way. My suspicion was right; he was here just for that sole reason.

I pulled out Loki's key. I decided first on Taurus but figured that I don't need another pervert in here and I don't want to destroy this place as much as possible. I then heard a low chuckle coming from him, since he was the only person here in this room.

"You know you can't do anything about it," he said with a 'duh' look on his face. He's wrong, I know I can do something about it, I know I can. I didn't wait for him to get near me as I held Loki's key.

"Gate of the-," I chanted but was stopped midway. I couldn't move, I also couldn't summon Loki; the magic in the key, I couldn't feel it. It was as if it just flew away in a second. The key wasn't glowing anymore, it somehow looked dull.

He chuckled then placed a menacing grin on his face. "I told you, you can't do anything about it," he said. He continued to walk towards me slowly, step by step. In just seconds, he was standing right in front of me, his face just about an inch away from me. I can feel his warm breath fanning my face. I couldn't push him away because of the fact that I can't move. He did something, I know he did something that's why I'm like this.

I looked at him, fear evident in my eyes. What was he going to do?

"I don't have time to spare. I shouldn't waste any more time in here," he said. He then lowered his face down to my neck then closed the space between his face and my neck. I shivered but, his lips and his face, it was cold; then of course, I couldn't move but to myself, I know I shivered.

He pulled out his face from my neck and stood up straight. "Goodbye, Lucy," he said as he started walking towards the door. Before he could leave the room, he pulled on my hair roughly. I felt strands of hair fall off at the same time, I felt pain in my head seeing as he pulled on my hair roughly and all at the same time.

He got out of the room to the hallway. As the door shut close, I got the ability to move again. The key I was holding, which was Loki's, regained its shine and I can feel the magic from it. I fell to the floor in fear. What was that all about? Who is he?

After minutes of sitting in the floor and also staring at it, I decided to take a bath. I couldn't just sit here, sulking at what just happened; I needed to move.

I stood up from my sitting position then made my way towards the bathroom, it was a medium-sized one, walls painted with plain baby blue color.

I striped off of my clothes, my gate keys, including Loki's, and Fleuve d'Etoile. I regret not bringing any luggage or clothes, I thought I wouldn't be here that long. I'd have to wear those clothes again so I folded them neatly and placed them on the counter with my gate keys and the whip.

I got in the tub filled with lukewarm water and some body wash that I found in the cabinets. There were also towels on the cabinets. Good thing they have some here.

I felt relaxed, I let out a sigh then started thinking about what is happening in my life.

The weird part was that he just kissed me in the neck, pulled on my hair and left, as simple as that. I didn't know what he intended to do. He didn't violate me like how I thought. When I get back, should I tell them what happened? I know the fact that they'd ask me to tell them what happened, I'm quite sure of it. But how can I tell them everything? From Crime Sorciere technically doing the job and I being, uh, hurt? No, I'm just exaggerating. Since he did nothing, I shouldn't tell them anything about the man. Also, I'll just tell them that someone helped me out; they should be able to accept that.

I started feeling bad about myself. I just can't do anything by myself. Here I am, being the puny wizard I am, thinking that she has enough strength when in truth I'm just a lame excuse of a wizard.

After a few minutes of thinking while bathing, I got out of the tub, wrapped myself in towel to dry myself. When I was already dry, I removed the soft white cotton towel and put on the clothes I wore. Yes, it felt disgusting but what can I do? I grabbed my belt, keys and my whip then got out of the steamy bathroom. I laid down on my bed, wanting to sleep.

I didn't bother turning off the lights, I don't like the dark. I'm not afraid of what is in the dark, like how people say it, but I am afraid of the dark itself. As soon as I laid down the bed, sleep came over to me.

_You were right, all of you were right. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't do it._

**~~~Early in the morning~~~**

I was now in front of the train station, thinking that there is a possibility that they have fixed the train. I'm just making sure, I don't want to walk all the way back knowing that the train was fixed and working, I have to be sure.

I entered the train station walking to the same lady last night that was sit behind the counter. I was about to ask her if the train was already fixed but she shook her head. She already knew that I was going to ask. I sighed. Walking shouldn't be that bad, right?

I made my way out of the train station to the front. Then a thought hit me. Wait a minute! If the train wasn't working, why was she still behind that counter where they sell tickets and why didn't they closed this station if the train was still not working? Something's fishy around here or I'm just being like Happy.

I entered the train station again, hoping to confirm if what the lady said was the truth. I walked over to one of the workers there.

"Um excuse me sir. Some lady behind that counter told me that the train wasn't working twice. I have my suspicions and I -," I ranted but he cut me off when I was about to end.

"The train is working perfectly. There are no reports of it being broken this week," He said. My jaw dropped to the floor, my eyes were budging out of their sockets. There were no reports of the train being broken this week. The lady lied. I had to stay at a hotel and pay 3,000 freaking jewels when I could have gotten back to Magnolia and relaxed at my apartment!

I was mad, heck I was even shaking. Actually, I'm mad for a different reason other than me wasting 3,000 jewels and staying at a hotel. It was the fact that I could've avoided the man that hurt me back at the hotel. The lady, it was that lady's fault.

I don't know what came to me but I was blinded by my anger. I walked towards the woman, my eyes dark with anger as I opened the door that lead behind the counter and walked over to the lady. She looked at me, her eyes questioning. Seriously, I didn't know what I was doing until I had already punched the lady hard right in the face. I saw her fell off her seat, down to the floor, unconscious with a bleeding nose.

After what I did, I came back to my senses. I just punched someone in the face, I just did! If anyone saw that, I'll be dead meat. I looked around and saw that almost nobody was there in the station since it was early in the morning. What have I done? What had come to me? I don't know what happened but it felt like I was getting nastier, more ruthless.

Since I didn't want to be caught and I just wanted to go home. I got a ticket and put some jewels in the cash register that had no lock then stormed off, leaving the lady there. I was lucky they had no surveillance lacrima or I'll be caught. I still felt guilty about what I did. My reason wasn't enough for me to be allowed to punch her or anyone else.

I entered the train that almost left me behind. I sat in one of the seats there, along with a little amount of people.

I needed to go home and think about everything and what's happening with my life.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I started writing this fanfic last April 22, 2013 and finished the first book last March 21, 2014; writing this, I was only up to the Tenroujima Arc. The original is currently posted on my Wattpad account. This is a series and I am currently writing the 2nd book and publishing it on the mentioned site.**

**Thank you. ^_^**


	13. Reason

**Chapter 12: Reason**

* * *

**POV: Lucy**

I walked through a familiar street here in Magnolia, lost in my thoughts. What was happening? Why was I like this? The hours I spent on that train wasn't enough for me to think about it because really, I don't know what's going on. I was clueless, not having a single idea.

I seem to have reached my destination as I stopped and look at the arc that read 'Fairy Tail'. Then of course, I have to tell them that I'm safe, I don't want them worrying about me.

As I was about to walk past the arc, a squirrel passed by in front of me making me stop at my tracks. Without knowing it myself, I kicked it sideways like how anyone would kick a soccer ball. It flew to my left side until I couldn't see it again. Okay, I know it. I know something is wrong.

I continued walking, walking pass by the guild doors to the main hall where everyone was drinking, eating and some sleeping. I saw Mira behind the counter, as always then walked to her. As I passed by tables, everyone was looking at me like I was some creepy old man with a creepy old face. As soon as I pass by them, they stopped whatever they were doing, except for those who were asleep, their eyes following my figure, not making any noise. Soon, the whole guild was quiet that you can hear someone tap the wooden table at a distance.

After walking through, I reached the bar, sitting down in one of the stools. Mira stopped with her work as she walked over to me, a neutral expression plastered on her face.

"Mira, what's happening? Why is everyone in the guild acting weird?" I asked as soon as she stood in front of me from behind the counter. Then a thought hit me. No…no…it's impossible, they couldn't have heard what I did, could they? That's not possible; I didn't see any recording lacrima behind the counter of the train station, and even if there was, it wouldn't reach Magnolia faster than me.

"Lucy, what happened to your…arms?," Mira asked. I sighed in relief, so that was what they were fussing about, not what I did. Hearing what she said, I looked at my arms, noticing the bandage Virgo put yesterday, some parts slipping off, revealing some wounds on both my arms.

"Nah, it's nothing. No need to fuss about it, I'm alright." I said as I shrugged. No way I'm letting them worry about me, no way I'm making them think that I'm weak.

"No, it is NOT okay. Your arms are…," I cut her off, knowing where this was going. "I said I'm fine, can you not understand that?!" I accidentally shouted, interrupting her. She looked taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"Oi! Don't go around shouting at Mira-nee like that," someone said from my left. It was Lisanna.

"Stay out of this," I hissed at her with a glare. I was now angry, my temper not in control anymore. I felt myself getting worse. My thoughts, they were full of violence. I was imagining bad things, violence, darkness, murder and so much more. It was as if something came to me that made me think like some evil dude.

Just like her sister, she also looked taken aback. I laughed, menacing one that can make anyone shiver including me, if I was even at my normal state now. Then Lisanna's eyes filled with fear as she stared into my eyes.

"Y-your eyes, they're d-dark. They're…," she stuttered, shaking ever so slightly. I grinned, still maintaining my menacing face as I stared intensely at her. By now, everyone was still looking at us, unable to move from their spot. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Levy, Cana, Elfman, Jet, Droy, Warren, Max, Laki and other more known members were there, watching us, different expressions on their faces. Guess they didn't see me before.

"Aww, weee little Lisanna's scared of me," I cooed.

Mira made her way in front of her sibling, protecting her in case I try on something. She glared at me with a serious expression on her face, her lips forming a frown.

"You are not yourself," Mira said as she looked at me with that expression. A smirk made its way to my lips. "Believe me, I am," I said. I chuckled, a threatening one. They really seemed scared of me, I liked it. The fear radiating from each of them made me feel like I'm being hit by warm radiant sunlight on a cold day. It felt good, somehow.

I chuckled again as I released a different kind of aura. The members seemed to notice it as they stood up from their places, surrounding me. They thought I wasn't myself, like I'm being controlled but it wasn't that, in fact, I have full control of my body right now.

"Lucy! Just what do you think are you doing?," Natsu asked, walking closer to me, a serious expression on his face.

"I'm standing here and talking. What do you think I was doing?," I said sarcastically but menacingly. He stopped beside Mira and Lisanna, them glaring at me.

"Someone knock her unconscious, she's not herself. Quick!" I heard someone shout. In just a millisecond, someone ran towards me in an attacking position. He ran to my left side, about to attack but I beat him to it. Instead, I swung my left arm in front of me then swung it back with such force, hitting the member making him hit the wall in an instant. It was Nab. They thought I was some weak girl who can never defeat anyone so they sent him, ha, they are so wrong.

"Bring it on!" I shouted, my voice echoing throughout the guild. Most of the members except for those who were close friends of mine started running towards me. In just a second, I released the pressure of my magic, the floor I was standing at cracking the same as the things around me. The members cowered in fear and stopped on their trail.

"What?! I did say attack me, right?" I shouted, teasing them. Then some of those who didn't move at first ran towards me. They consisted of Natsu, Gray, Erza and Gajeel. "Bunny girl has to stop!," Gajeel said.

I released a wave of magic, it was transparent. It strikes in all directions, sending everyone flying towards the walls. "What the-," I heard Elfman grunt. The guild building didn't take that much damage though. Yes, I'm myself, not being controlled by anyone but what questions me is since when can I do all these things?

(A/N: Looks like the black wave Zeref released except that it is transparent and has different effect)

"Hmm… I think that was weak just like how all of you would say it, am I right?" I said in a thinking position. I don't know why but I looked at Natsu, him of all the people in this guild. I saw him with a surprised expression in his face. With that, I seem to return to my normal mood, the 'good' side of me regaining dominance. I stood there, my face softening. It felt as if, something was returned to me that I didn't have minutes ago.

"Well, I'll just leave," I said quickly as I ran out of the guild into the streets of Magnolia, looking at the ground, half my vision seeing where I was going. I decided to go back to my apartment, and think about things.

After minutes, I reached the all too familiar building. I got in quickly to my room. I slammed the door shut, just as I entered, locking it in the process. I walked around the apartment, locking every window and covering it with the curtains, making the room really dark and gloomy but I didn't care. I needed to be alone for now, I needed time to think.

As I was walking towards the bathroom door, I got out of my clothes, each piece falling on the floor until I was completely nude. I stood there at the bathroom naked as I waited for the tub to be filled with water.

I got in once the tub was filled, the hot water burning my skin but I didn't care. Deciding I needed a 'wake-up call', I sank all of me in the water, not having a single care about what happens to my hair or if I get burned by the water.

After a minute of silence, my head rose from the water, breathing in air. Well, that was a 'wake-up call'. I then began thinking about what happening, what was wrong with me. I attacked the guild; it was like stabbing someone while you're hugging them. They believe and trusted me but in return, I did that to them.

Then a thought hit me, I got a hint of what was happening to me right now. Once I was angry or almost, I'd lost the 'good' part in me, the part of me that is the reason why I was that innocent, caring girl everyone knows. It was the part of me that makes me innocent. Due to it mysteriously being gone when I get angry, I do things like that. I punched a lady and attacked the guild because of it, I was dangerous. I can control my body, I can make it move like how I want it to, but my reason is somehow changed. But just an hour ago, why did I kick that squirrel who just happened to past by? It's hard to understand that, it has many complications. How in the world did I become like this? Why me?

Right now, I'll have to think of a way for the guild to trust me again. I have to think of a way to say sorry. The moment I attacked the guild, their trust was gone. Their reliance in me was gone, and I have no idea how in the world would I get that back. Heck! I don't even know how they will forgive me.

I spent the next 14 minutes, sitting there while staring at the wall, deep in my thoughts. Seeing that I was there for that time and I was starting to those wrinkles, I got out of the tub wrapping myself in a towel. I quickly bandaged my arms and hands. The water in the tub decreased little by little until the last bucket of water drained from the hole there. I picked up my clothes from the floor, picking first my keys, whip and the reward money & job paper, and placing them on my desk while I put the dirty clothes on the waste basket inside the bathroom.

As I entered my room, I saw someone sitting on my bed. I gasped not expecting anyone here since I locked everything up. It was Natsu, the boy I _used_ to like in a romantic way but somehow, the feelings, all of it, was gone in an instant, and I don't know how; I don't know how that was even possible but it just happened. I looked at the window just beside my bed to see it with a melted part; he melted a part of the glass then unlocked the window.

I turned back, trying to escape from him as I walk in the opposite direction with only a towel on, but I didn't get that far because he grabbed my arm, preventing me from walking away from him any further. Right now, I just want to bang my head on a wall and forget that everything happened or I just want to jump off a cliff and die, as simple as that.

"You can't hide from me you know," he muttered in that deep serious voice of his, making me shiver. I froze, not knowing what to do. I can't find the courage to move or even speak after what I had just done not only to him but the whole guild.

After moments of silence, he spoke. "Please tell me that you didn't do it on purpose. Please tell me that you, at least tried to stop yourself," he said, his voice mostly pleading. I sighed, how can I tell him?

"I lost my reason without even knowing I did that time," I told him, sighing, looking at the ground in shame.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything, I-," I kept mumbling until he cut me off. What he did next surprised me. He pulled me in to a hug, a tight one. He placed his right hand on the back of my head and the other one on the small of my back, pushing me closer to him, our bodies touching. My hands were both by the sides of my head, it resting on his chest. Good thing my towel didn't fall off of my body because I tied it around me tightly before he grabbed me by my arm. (A/N: Like their hug on the movie)

"Lucy, it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. Right know, I just want to know if you are alright. I trust you. I care for you and I can't stand knowing that you aren't okay," he whispered on my right ear.

By now, I couldn't hold back the tears. A tear fell down my right eye and dropped on the ground like a rain drop falling from the sky to the ground and was immediately followed by another one, the same goes for my other eye, I sobbing every now and then. That moment when you were holding back tears, then when he asks you if you're alright, you just lose it.

"I'm okay now, thank you very much, Natsu…for everything. Thank you for always being there and for worrying," I said slowing down until there was none that fell.

"No problem, Lucy," he mumbled as he hugged me tighter. I closed my eyes, savouring this moment. We just stood there, hugging. He started doing a little waltz, side by side, like what you do when the song is calm and slow. I was enjoying this moment, I loved the feeling of his body against mine, his warmth radiating off of his body into my cold one while we waltz side by side. My heart, it was thudding hard against my ribcage, making me think that it will break in just moments, like I just ran a marathon. I got this funny feeling in my stomach, like something was tickling it and making feel like it just flipped upside-down and back. Perfect was an understatement when it comes to describing this moment. Let me just say the most cliché sentence in the book:

_I wish this moment would last forever_


	14. One Sense

**Chapter 13: One Sense**

* * *

**POV: Natsu**

I just lay on my bed, a black hammock, thinking about what happened a few hours ago. I stared aimlessly at the wooden ceiling, thinking.

I believe her. I know she can never do something like that, never in a million years. I trust her that much, I know her, and she'll never do anything like that on purpose because she's Lucy. I should just forget though we have to investigate on what's happening to Lucy. We can't just ignore what happened a few hours ago.

A few moments later, I fell into a deep slumber, tired.

***-The next day-***

**POV: Lucy**

I opened my eyes signalling that I was awake. It's a really cold morning today and the sky is gloomy, I shuddered. Instead of locking gazes with the ceiling, a pair of bright green eyes stared back at me. As I saw what was hovering over me, I quickly sat up on bed, surprised, my heart thumping as loud and fast as I could because of the surprise. Who wouldn't be surprise anyway? I awakened by a certain pink haired mage that hovered over me with their eyes focused on mine, face just a few inches from mine.

Clue, she's a girl and has a wavy coral-pink hair. She has a bubbly attitude and she doesn't come here that often. No wait; this is her first time coming here.

"Meredy, what are you doing here?!" I exclaimed.

"Can't a girl just visit her friend?," she replied like it was the most obvious thing. Gosh, she's beginning to be like Natsu and Happy, always barging in without permission. And wait, when did we start being friends? All I know is that we're a less than that.

"I am…your friend?" I asked her, making sure.

"Well yeah. If it's not okay with you i-," she started, the happiness and excitement from her face slowly fading away. I cut her off.

"It's okay! It's okay! Sounds good," I blurted out. Once I said those words, a grin made its way to her face. She then do the unexpected, she attacked me with a hug.

"Yaaayyy!" she rejoiced like how a 5 year old girl, she's cute. I giggled then hug her back. I never thought she had this side of her, how clueless I am. After a few seconds, we both pulled back from our little hug.

"Oh yeah, you came here alone?" I asked, curious. I wonder if Jellal and Ultear were with her.

"Yeah. Jellal and Ultear didn't want to come with me," she stated with a pout that made her face look cuter. I pat her head.

"Nah, that's okay," I said with a smile. At least she came; at least I wouldn't be alone right now. I don't expect Natsu or anyone from the guild to come here after what happened yesterday. I sighed, remembering what happened yesterday. I don't know if I can even show my face to them.

I didn't know that I was crying until Meredy thumb wiped away a tear with her thumb.

"You just can't hide the pain behind that smile, I knew it," she told me, a sympathetic smile on her face. "Care to tell me? After all, I'm your friend, you can trust me," she assured me.

I shouldn't. But she's my friend; I should be able to trust her. "You promise not to tell anyone?".

"I promise," she answered back. I started telling her about how the guild treats me like I'm too weak to even take care of myself, how they forgot me when Lisanna came and what I did yesterday. How I felt, what I think, I poured it all out. I didn't know why but I felt like I could trust her.

"Oh…," was all she could say just as I was done. I then started crying silently, looking down at the bed sheet. Remembering it brings back the pain telling it someone adds to it, I don't know how but it does.

Suddenly, a pink-colored bracelet-like thing appeared on my right wrist. It has a heart figure on the front part of my wrist, with chain figures that connected the front to the back of my wrist. It was flat, like it was painted directly on my wrist.

"What is this?," I asked her. I don't know what this is, this is the first time I saw something like this.

"Sensory Link. I can connect two people only if one of them feels strongly for the other. Now base from what I heard, I can connect you to Natsu," she explained.

"Natsu?! Now wait a minute, I do not feel strongly for him? I couldn't-," I ranted but she cut me off.

"Stop denying it. I can see it, it's too obvious. You should know that," she said. "No way," I replied. No way, I don't feel that strong for him, maybe it's just as a friend. Yes, as a friend.

"Whatever," she said, letting it go. "Now, this sensory link will make your senses and emotions as one. I want him to feel the emotional pain you feel, so yeah," she explained.

"Now how would this help me?," I asked. Really, how?

"You'll see, they'll understand you if you decide to tell them eventually. Trust me on this," she said. I nodded, what could go wrong? Then of course, not like I would tell them anything.

Moments later, I felt something lean on my back and it felt like it was curved. "Meredy, is it done yet?," I asked just to be sure.

"Well, yeah," she said. Now that's why. Then my body, from the inside out felt hot. It's like something is burning inside of me, like lava is flowing inside. It might be embarrassing to say this to anyone but I feel bliss from this hot feeling.

"I feel hot," I told her. Why I told her? I don't know. A smirk made its way to her face.

"Do you mean hot as in literally or hot as in you're getting horny," she said smirking.

"Gosh Meredy! Where did you learn that term? And I mean hot as literally," I asked, surprised. She's too innocent to know that word, really.

"People are everywhere, I might have heard it somewhere. And I might believe you, I mean, he is a Fire Dragon Slayer after all" she said in that matter-of-fact tone. Woah.

"Now, he'll feel what you feel physically and emotionally then you'll feel what he feels, as simple as that," she said. Well, I clearly understand it.

"Oh, one more thing. Because of my improved sensory link, you can turn on and off or remove that sensory link by authorization from the caster. Yeah, I give you permission to do so. Why? Just in case Natsu tries to cover or drown himself in his flames, you can turn it off just in case Natsu suffer and I don't want you to share that, alright? Just press the heart on the top and it'll turn the link on/off, then you can remove it like how you remove a real bracelet, it'll become solid basing directly from your will, but it won't disappear unless I do so. Clear?," she explained. I nodded my head. Of course, I wouldn't turn it off right now, it's really cold and I want some warmth. Am I using Natsu? Well technically, yes, but not in a bad way.

"Now let's go somewhere away from here. Let's hang out somewhere. I know, let's swim. Maybe the lake? It'll make you feel better," she suggested. I thought of it first, but then, what can go wrong?

"You mean the lake near Fairy Hills?," I asked, making sure. She looked at me like I'm someone crazy.

"What? Of course not. It's better to swim at the lake by the East Forest. It seems hidden, cool and there are many fun creatures there. It's better than the lake by the Fairy Hills, you should try it," she said with a smile. Well, she may be right, I should give it a try.

"Well, let me get dressed. We've been talking here for hours now," I said. She nodded, gladly standing up from sitting beside my bed so I can go change my clothes while she just sat there on the sofa.

After I change my clothes, I put two towels on a bag for the both of us. I grabbed the bag and walked back to her.

"Alright. Let's go!," Meredy exclaimed. We went out of my apartment, I locking the door, before we make our way to the East Forest.

***-Minutes later-***

"We're here!" Meredy exclaimed as we stand by the lake or swamp or whatever. "Let's get in!" she added.

"Wait! I didn't bring any swimwear. Did you Meredy?," I asked her.

"Now that you mention it, no I didn't bring any," she said. "Well since we're here, we can't go back now. Let's just swim nude, no one is even here anyway," she said like it was that simple.

That girl, I can't understand her. Does she not consider the fact that there may be people adventuring around here? "Whaat?! No w-," I protested but stopped as I noticed that she was already naked, standing beside me, her clothes all on the floor. Woah. My jaw dropped, really, she can just stand there, naked.

"Come on Lucy! I ain't going in without you," she said, pouting. I should just do it, I can't let her be this exposed, at least let the water cover her up.

I stripped off of my clothes, each piece falling to the ground beside Meredy's clothes. I feel ashamed really. I tried to cover myself with my hands. She seemed to notice it so she closed the space between our bodies, her hand sneaking up to my boobs, squeezing them gently with both of her hands. What is it with this girl? She seems to be somewhat, like Cana.

"Stop it, it tickles!," I ordered. She didn't move but continue to what she was doing.

"Aww. Is wittle Lucy scared that Natsu might see her like naked?," she cooed. My eyes widened with what she said. What in the world?! She really seems like Cana.

"How did Natsu got involved in this?" I asked her.

"Nah. He will always be involved," she said then winked before walking towards the lake. I followed her at once. We got in the water. Goosebumps appeared into my skin as I felt the cold water touch my skin. Little by little, I got used to it.

In just a few seconds, both of us were already in the water, splashing about. Turns out it wasn't that bad as I thought it would be until-.

"AH!" I screamed. I felt something glide on my feet, it felt slippery. What was that?! It's tickling me!

"Ain't it cool! It feels like something is tickling you from underneath?" she said. What is wrong with this girl?

We splashed about for about an hour, which was long. Surprisingly, we didn't get those wrinkles and I wonder why. We got tired of it so we got out and dried ourselves with the towels I brought along on a bag. We wore the same clothes then sat against one of the tree trunks beside the lake-swamp body of water, talking about random things until the subject became Natsu.

"You know Lucy. Seriously, I think you and Natsu would make a perfect couple," she said as we both looked at random things except at each other. Somehow, I kind of like the idea and I didn't know why. I don't like him that way, I know that myself.

"You think so?," I asked her again.

"Yeah," she answered.

We continued talking for a bit until we decided to go back to my apartment and do random things.

**POV: Natsu**

Now that was weird.

First, I felt sad all of the sudden, almost like I'm about to cry.

Second, I felt like I was sitting on a soft mattress, much like Lucy's bed.

Third, I feel like my chest area is heavy and I felt a hand touch both sides of it and squeeze it, even though I know that my chest can't be squeezed cause it's hard.

Fourth, I felt like I'm in a pool or something because I felt wet for about an hour.

Lastly, I felt light headed. I felt like I love everything in this world for a moment and I don't know why.

Now that's what I call weird. It's really creepy.


	15. Second Chance

**Chapter 14: Second Chance**

* * *

**POV: Lucy**

"No! Natsu, I am not going in there. I can't," I groaned.

"But you can't stay away from them forever. One way or another, you're going to have to show yourself somehow," he persuaded.

"Try me," I said determined. I saw his eyes widen in surprise, probably alarmed by my response.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" he asked seriously. He gripped my shoulders tightly with both of his hands, staring at me intently. I just stared back, my eyes not leaving his.

"It means what it means, Natsu," I answered calmly with a hint of determination.

"So you're saying that you're willing to leave Fairy Tail instead?," he asked, anger clearly shown in his voice.

"Obviously," I told him in a 'duh' tone. That was it, his expression change in a matter of seconds. Nerves started to appear on his forehead, his eyebrows almost connecting each other since he had them creased intensely, and I noticed that he was clenching his teeth roughly. He was clearly fuming.

To make things clear, we were standing outside the gates of the guild. Natsu is forcing me to go inside the guild to face everyone after what I've done. To him, it's that easy but for me, it's not. Right now, I'm drowning in an ocean of shame, not given the power to resurface.

"You are NOT leaving us you hear me? I'm not going to allow it. All you have to do is enter those doors, what's so hard about that?!" he exclaimed at my face. How dare he?!

"First, you can't do anything about it; not like you'll be able to see if I leave or not since there are 24 hours in a day and for every hour, there are 60 minutes which is enough time. Second, it's easy for you to say that because you didn't do anything and lastly, let go of my shoulders or at least loosen your grip, geez," I stated, containing my anger. He can never understand me, and I believed he did. He is gripping my shoulders roughly like he was holding a grudge involving my shoulders; can he not see the fact that it was hurting already? It's not like he will always be there to see if I leave or not; I already know what I will do when I decide to leave, Meredy suggested something to me and I'm not afraid to do so.

Okay, how did it come to this? How did it come to the situation where I'm considering Meredy's _suggestion_? I love Fairy Tail and I don't know if I can leave them. They're like my family; no way can I leave them unless-.

"Try me," he quoted what I said earlier. I glared at him. He can't do it, no way. He's not the type that can wait like that, no way.

"I forgot to mention that there is a time basis called 'eternity', days and hours are included there. You guard me forever you know," I told him.

"Then I'll stay by your side forever. I'm not going to let you leave just like that," he said, determination full on his voice. So now he's turning into a cheeky bastard, and lying to me in my face just like that. How do I know he's lying? Pft, he already lied to me once, not like he can't do it again.

"Stop lying to me in my face like that!" I lost it, I shouted at him. Do you know what it feels to be promised something and since you have trust in that person, you believe him/her. Then not long after, he/she broke it already. It wasn't important to that person who promises but it was to the one promised to, more than anyone can imagine.

He looked taken back. Wait a minute; shouldn't I be losing my good side right now? I mean clearly, I was already angry. Why wasn't _it_ happening now? What was holding me back? There was something and I know it, it's just that I'm clueless to what it is.

"I'm not lying. I really mean it," he told me seriously. I let out a bitter chuckle.

"That's what you told me the last time," I told him, putting on an intimidating face. I'll slap him hard in the face if he can't remember that last time.

Much to my disappointment, he put on a questioning face like it never happened. "I don't remember anything," he said shrugging like it was nothing. That struck me, HARD. I slapped him hard on his left cheek, I gathering my strength on my right hand, it having a burning sensation and hurting a little after the contact.

"GYAAH!" he screamed in pain. Right know, I was wondering why I'm not even losing my good side now. I'm feeling disappointed, frustrated and mostly hurt, all of these striking me at once, I was feeling this but why wasn't I losing _it_?. Oh, and what I said about slapping him hard, I was serious, dead serious to be more precise.

In just seconds, I felt my eyes getting wet, heavy and warm with tears, I was tearing up. I tried holding it back which was hard since my emotions were like pushing my tears forward for it to fall down the very steep cliff. Natsu can't see me cry, he just can't. Since I felt like I couldn't hold it back any longer, I quickly turned around and ran as fast as I can, leaving him there, standing alone, still looking shocked about what happened. The moment I turned around, the tears started falling continuously like the water in a waterfall.

I ran and ran, wanting to be alone. The tears were blurring my vision but I didn't care, I needed to get away. Through the streets of the city I ran, until I was in a place people don't go to that much. As I was almost worn out from the running, the most cliché thing happened. While I was running, I tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground covered with grass, my chest hitting the surface hard. I quickly looked up to see the lake/swamp in front of me, the same one Meredy and I went to. Really now, this type of seen only happens when the girl is upset with the boy she loves, but in my case, it's friendship not some love relationship.

I sat on the grass, hugging my knees while my head was resting in between. My back was resting against the trunk of a tree beside the lake/swamp. I stared at the water that was glistening as it was hit by the afternoon sunlight. Tears continue to fall, I getting lost in my thoughts again.

Not like I'm overacting, anyone who knows my position and feel what I feel can understand. How can he forget what he told me just like that? He told me I wasn't just a replacement for Lisanna. Now that I think about it, there was that one time where I accidentally became invisible. At the end, Natsu remembered me and told me that whenever we go to a job as a team, it should only be him, Happy and I. If he only knew how much that meant to me, I knew I said that to him but he seemed to have ignored it. Instead he acts as if nothing happens. It's like he's telling me that I wasn't that important to him that's why he can break his own words that easily.

Yup, it hurts. It really does. I wonder what will happen if he feels what I feel. Then a thought hit me, of course, Meredy's Sensory Link. I looked at my right wrist, seeing the bracelet's outline. Meredy made sure that no one would easily see it so she mixed its color to the color of my skin, only leaving the edges to be colored pure white. Also, when my senses connect with someone, that someone won't see a bracelet whatsoever. That girl really knows a lot of tricks. Anyway, was it worth it? Maybe. I sighed, well it was worth a try.

I was about to press the heart shaped pattern on my skin when I heard someone call my name. That all-too-familiar voice was calling me.

"Lucy! Lucy!", he called. The direction it was coming from was from behind me. I peeked a little to see him running towards were I was currently seated. Of course he'd sense me; after all, he has a good nose.

I stood up from my sitting position and turned in the corner to face him, he'd find me anyways. Then everything seemed to happen slowly, he ran directly towards me not stopping and we we're both thrown into the water. While in the water, he gently pulled me into a hug. We both resurfaced, breathing in air; he was still hugging me.

"I thought you were going to leave so I followed your scent. Look, I'm sorry if I even did anything that offended you but I just want to let you know that I'm serious about not letting you leave," he told me, sincerity in his voice. I was starting to believe him even after what he did. My mind and my heart were arguing whether I should believe him or not. Then I came to a decision, my heart winning.

Well everyone deserves a second chance, don't they? "Sure," was all I could say to him; after all, I was out of words to say.

This boy who was hugging me at the moment, how can he have that effect on me? Somehow, my good side didn't leave me when it involved him. How did he get through my walls with just his words? I'm not that kind of person who trusts that easily and gives someone second chance. But why was I like this to him? Last time –not long ago- I checked, we were just friends, nothing more or less.

Why?

I was making my way towards the front of the guild. Somehow, Natsu managed to convince me to finally see the other guild members after what I have done to them. I figured if Natsu is with me, there shouldn't be that much of a problem, right?

Why did I trust that boy again? I do not know.

After a few minutes, I reached the gates of the guild. I saw Natsu standing there. The moment he saw me, his face brightens and he put on that trademark grin of him.

He held my hand showing his support which I found sweet in a friendly way.

"You ready, Lucy?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Yeah. Let's do this thing," I said determined.

With that, we made our way towards the front doors of the guild.


	16. Hidden Tears

**Chapter 15: Hidden Tears**

* * *

**POV: Lucy**

With that, we made our way towards the front doors of the guild, walking through it. Soon enough, I saw the all-too-familiar guild hall. Gosh, we look like some couple in a wedding walking hand-to-hand like this. Right now, my heart is pounding inside my chest, my body shaking ever so slightly and my palms getting sweaty. The temperature of my body seemed to have lowered down because despite the hot afternoon sun.

Natsu, who seemed to have notice my nervousness, squeezed my hand tightly, signalling me that everything is going to be fine. Despite his actions, I was still nervous, his assuring actions not that much of a help.

Once we got inside, the usual noisy guild began to quiet down seeing as we are here, no, _I_ am here; I don't intend to bring Natsu or anyone in this problem of mine, he is just helping me out.

The uncomfortable silence lasted for about a minute with all of them staring at me while I roamed my eyes around the room, trying to put on a determined face even though it's hard. Most of them were giving me the 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here look', some glared while the others looked at me in fright. Basically, we were communicating through our eyes, not a single person in the area muttering even a single word.

The uncomfortable silence was broken when someone spoke up, I don't really know who he is though. "What are you doing here?!," he shouted. Chill dude, not like I did anything to you. Uh oh, it's starting; I'm starting to lose _it_ again. I do not like being shouted at, never.

That's when I notice that almost everyone were already standing, looking ready to fight. I tried to wave it off by putting my right hand in front of me, making a 'stop sign' by the presence of my good side. Somehow, they misunderstood the hand position and somehow thought that I was going to attack them. From then on, everything seemed to happen in a slow motion.

While I was standing there, little did I know that someone launched an attack at me, a little tornado with sand and lightning in it. I saw it during those last seconds before I closed my eyes tried to brace myself. That moment, I expected something to hit me, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see what happened but what I saw shocked me. Natsu, he blocked it, he let it hit him for me. I gasped.

"I already told you, I care for you. I can't stand knowing that you are not okay. As long as I'm here, you're safe," he whispered. That put me on the verge of tears. He meant it, he really did.

Then at that moment, that moment I saw what they did, I knew I already lost _it_. They took it too far, I told myself that no one gets involved in my issue, what's mine is mine. I only let Natsu help because he insists but I couldn't stand him getting hurt from my faults. Sure, Natsu is already used to being attacked by his guild mates and others out there since he has many experiences that is why he can handle physical pain but not an attack with hatred in it that was supposed to be for me and what's worse, it was hatred from his guild mates, a pain that concerns the feelings.

Right now, I was already releasing a dark aura, like I said, I already lost _it_ again. I glared at them trying to intimidate them, which somehow worked on most members while the others were standing, ready for battle. I cracked a grin, an evil one, feeling malice coming out from my body. My mind was suddenly filled with evil thoughts and violence like pouring water from a jug to a glass.

"No, not again," Natsu muttered under his breath but I heard it loud and clear seeing as I was really near to him. He turned around and faced me, his eyes filled with soft, compassion, fear, worry and there was another expression I can't recognize.

Just by looking at his eyes, I calmed down little by little. It's like I'm a balloon being continuously filled with air, anger, almost to explode but somehow, Natsu created a hole for the air to escape little by little so that I, the balloon, wouldn't explode. The question was, how in the world did he do it? He just looked at me in the eyes and suddenly, I just started to calm down, my good side coming back to me little by little.

Remembering what I did, I looked at the floor in shame, my hair covering my eyes, my lips forming a frown. I wanted to let go of the tears I'm holding back but they'll know I'm crying, they'll think I'm weak, they might laugh at me.

"Stop her! She's trying to cast a spell" someone shouted and I heard some footsteps heading towards my direction. They even thought I was casting a spell, is that how bad I am for them? Even Erza didn't stop them, she agrees too, huh? This wasn't the Fairy Tail I know, the one I know wouldn't judge their guild mate that easily without any explanation from him/her. This was different.

"STOP IT!," Natsu shouted but surprisingly, he was ignored by the guild members as they charged to me, how do I know? I sense them. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I was trying my hardest not to let go of the tears I was holding back. I clenched my fists and teeth; waiting for what was going to happen next.

The guild, it was in a chaos, against me and I was the reason. Right now, I know I deserve being trampled on like how I was when Lisanna arrived here. At least now, I know I deserved it, do I? A sentence kept playing inside my head, regret can be sense when said. I kept telling myself:

I shouldn't have come here.

"CEASE THIS!," someone shouted with such anger that the whole guild building shook. I didn't bother looking at who he was because I recognized who shouted, it was master; also, I don't want anyone to see my face neither do I want to see theirs.

The guild grew silent, I felt someone walk towards me but I just stood still, my eyes closed while it was covered by my hair, my teeth and fists clenched tightly. The person continued walking towards me until he was in front of me, still, I didn't bother opening my eyes.

"Come with me, Lucy. We will talk," the person said. It was master. I just stood there, unable to move. I was traumatized by the events that happened in that few minutes. When master noticed that I wasn't budging, he grabbed my hand gently and started walking, pulling me gently, making me walk and follow him.

After just a few steps, a tear fell from my right eye, unguarded. It just slipped. Another one attempted to follow but I stopped it with all the might I could muster. If anyone knew how hard it was to stop yourself from crying and bawling, especially when the first tear left, you just want to let go but you can't, you have to hold on much longer for your sake.

I walked, my eyes closed. I was only guided by master, his hand still holding me tightly. By now, we were pass the guild members and in the hallway towards the master's private quarters.

I heard the doors open. By now, I had my eyes open and tears falling from them since I'm no longer seen by people who seem to despise me; I was still facing the ground in shame. Master let go of my hand probably to let me seat somewhere. I walked towards one of the seats beside a large window that started from the ground to the ceiling, in view is the city of Magnolia. Master stood in front of me, eyes closed.

"Explain yourself," he stated firmly. I sighed. I eventually calmed down, the tears stopping. I raised chin and looked at him straight.

"There's something wrong with me," I told him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion but urged me to continue.

"It all started just a few days ago. I came back from a job. I decided that it would be best if I tell someone that I already came back for them not to worry about me. After some happenings, I got angry," I carefully told master, leaving what happened and my thoughts before I got angry unknown by him. "I didn't know what was happening because I seem to feel normal even though I felt malice coming from me and violence start filling up my brain and all the good in me seem to vanish instantly. I seem to know what I was doing because I was the one controlling myself but I don't know why I did what I did. I came to a conclusion that whenever I get angry or upset, my good side vanishes," I explained. Master closed his eyes, thinking.

"Do you know any relative of yours that experienced this?" Master asked.

"No. As far as I know, no one in my family, relatives or ancestors had this kind of issue. Besides, if it came from heredity, it would've appeared when I was still little," I told him. This is the first time I experienced this, never in my childhood days.

"Then it's not your family huh," he muttered. "I'll ask help from Freed and Levy later. We'll-," he said but I cut him off.

"No master. _I'll_ be the one to solve this. This is my issue, therefore, I should be the one to get to the bottom of this," I told him, determined.

"Lucy, as you can see, this also affects the guild," he said. "Fun things, sad things…We can't share everything but what we can, we should share. That's what it means to be a guild. A single person's happiness is everyone's happiness. A single person's anger is everyone's anger. And a single person's tears is everyone's tears," he quoted, remembering the Phantom incident.

Like that is what's happening right now

"But this is me we're talking about, master. And I need to do this myself," I told him, persuading him to let me.

He let out a sigh. He must be considering it. "I approve, but if ever you need help, we're here," he stated, looking at me in the eyes. "After all, no one else can decide what someone else should do with their lives," he quoted.

I let out a smile. "Thank you very much, master". He just smiled lightly at me while he gave me a nod.

"Now, go out there. If you plan on going home, use the back door and let those brats cool their heads off first. Geez, I don't know what's gotten into them," he told me adding it with a smile. I smiled back, a bright one. How can I smile at a time like this? It's because at least someone in the guild beside Natsu believes me.

"I'll just leave. I can't go there, they might even kill me," I jokingly said, even though I know that may happen.

"Yeah," he told me with the same tone. I stood up and made my way out of the room. Before leaving, I said a 'goodbye see you later' and made my way to the back doors. Grateful that no one saw me, I made my way outside the guild. It leads me to the pool outside where no one was swimming, weird. Since it was connected to the café outside and the café was connected to the streets of Magnolia, I got out of the territory of the guild before anyone was to spot me.

**POV: Natsu (before Master and Lucy's talk)**

I was grateful that Master arrived just in time before Lucy was hurt by the guild. Right now, I was facing Lucy. My eyes fixed on her as she passed by me, her being pulled by master by her hand. As she passed by me, I saw something that made me more outraged and at the same time sad.

Tears

I saw one fall from her right eye which was facing me. It rolled down her cheeks till it finally fell to the ground.

She was hurting, badly. She was keeping it to herself.

As she disappeared with master, I hurriedly ran out of the guild towards her apartment. I'll wait for her there. I'll prove her something I should've proved to her the last time.

**POV: Lucy**

I walked through the streets of Magnolia, smiling lightly to myself. Everything's going to be alright, have faith.

After minutes of walking, I reached my apartment. I got inside, making my way to my room. As I opened the door to my room, I was shocked to see someone was already here. Wait, why am I shocked? It's just the same idiot who kept barging here ever since the day I got this room, Natsu.

He was sitting on my bed, feeling comfy. "Oi! What are you doing in here?" I asked him.

"Well, I came to know if you're okay. Besides, I did promise that I'll watch over you just in case you're planning to leave," he told me in that neutral face. He sat on my bed cross legged and had his arms crossed in front of his hard chest. I raised an eyebrow at him then smiled. I didn't expect him to make an effort in fulfilling his promise.

"I'm okay. There's no need to make sure," I told him, smiling.

"Nah, I needed to. Besides, I came here to tell you something important," he told me now smiling at me and looking directly into my eyes. That's rare.

"What is it?," I asked him curiously while still smiling, I just couldn't stop myself.

I didn't expect him to say what he was about to say. I was shocked and speechlessly that he would say such sentence. I mean who in my place would expect it?

"You know. I really like y-"


	17. Hot Bath

**Chapter 16: Hot Bath**

* * *

**POV: Lucy**

I didn't expect him to say what he was about to say. I was shocked and speechlessly that he would say such sentence. I mean who in my place would expect it?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You know. I really like your bed, it's comfy. I have the best dreams here in this bed. I wonder who made it," he told me, in that matter-of-factly tone.

Unexpected, right? Like who would say something like that, knowing the mood we are in. I was shocked at the same time speechless; I didn't know that boy was that insensitive. I looked at him weirdly like he was some three-headed alien.

"Whaaat? I was just trying to lighten up the mood. It's too serious in here," he whined like a kid. Geez, that boy is so weird at the same time, funny.

"You're so weird," I voiced out looking at him weirdly. "But thanks!," I added, smiling at him. I walked to him and ruffled his hair with my right hand.

"Oi!" he exclaimed. I just giggled, he is kind of cute. He sat on my bed cross-legged, arms crossed in front of his chest while he looked down, his cheeks had a lightshade of red, his lips in a pout.

"Geez, you're so childish," I told him grinning, standing in front of him while my hands were on both sides of my hips.

"You know you love me," he told me jokingly. What a witty comeback, that boy can think faster than I thought. I stuck my tongue out at him, mocking him. He just chuckled in response.

"You're so funny," he muttered. "Same to you," I answered back. We just grinned at each other like that for a moment. I like this side of Natsu. Funny, cute and a little sarcastic. Then I noticed something peculiar.

"Hey Natsu, where's Happy?," I asked him, putting on a questioning look.

"Well, he's hanging out with Lisanna today," he told me, face returning to neutral. "Oh okay," I replied. "I'm just going to bathe, DO NOT GO TO THE BATHROOM UNLESS I TOLD YOU SO, alright?," I told him, warning him a little. He just nodded.

Why am I bathing just now when Natsu's here? Cause I want to, that's why. Not like I'm going to let him affect my decision of doing what I want to do.

"It's not like I never saw you naked before," Natsu muttered under his breath. I wasn't supposed to hear that, was I? I blushed at what he said. Not like I intended to do so.

I went straight for the bathroom. Since the bathroom doesn't have any doors in it, just a curtain, I have to keep any eye on him. He may try to peek, the pervert he is. Well, not like a door would be effective, knowing that boy, he'll probably destroy the door anyway. Woah, is he that desperate or I'm just making him that desperate?

I switched the bathtub faucet open, the water immediately being filled with lukewarm water, since this bathtub is provided with a heater. I poured some body wash in it, making the plain water a bubbly and slippery.

I waited for the tub to be filled with the right amount of water before switching off the faucet. I looked at every direction, checking if Natsu was trying to peek. Seeing no one, I faced the bathroom sink with it the mirror and started getting off of my clothes. I first put down beside the sink my belt which contained my gate keys and whip, my vest and skirt and lastly, my undergarments. I put the all of the clothes in the dirt basket just beside the sink. I then walked over to the tub and got in, enjoying the touch of the warm water against my skin, I sighed in content. I was at peace, my surroundings quiet.

Peace and quiet didn't last long. As I was enjoying that moment, _someone _just had to ruin it by jumping in the tub with me, water splashing everywhere. The idiot has found a way to annoy me again.

"Eeeehh!," I screeched in surprise just after he jumped in. No need to take a second guess to figure out who _he_ is. Well, _he_ is obviously a rosy-pink haired dragon slayer that is an idiot and a pervert, especially. He started to splash about in the tub against me while I just sat there, hugging my knees and shaking. It took seconds for me to comprehend what was happening and the moment I did, I was outraged.

"The hell Natsu what are you doing in here?! I thought I told you to stay away from the bathroom until I told you so," I yelled at him. I can't kick him out of here since I was nude.

"That's the point," he started acting like some professor. "You told me to stay away from _the_ bathroom but you didn't tell me _whose_ bathroom or _where_ it is located," he explained. Well he had a point but any person would know what I meant except a sarcastic idiot.

"You're an idiot! Have some lick of common sense will you! What kind of person would even want to be intruded when they are bathing?!" I shouted at him.

"Cause we're friends, that's why," he told me. My jaw literally dropped. What is it with this boy?! I can't tell if he's just doing this to annoy me or he's innocent because he's just some plain idiot. And may I say that friends don't intrude their friend's privacy.

"Seriously?!" I asked him in disbelief. That was the only word I managed to speak out seeing our situation right now. I sitting on one side of the tub, completely nude while he sat on one side. Then he did something out of the ordinary, he removed his vest leaving his scarf the only clothing on his torso.

"Then I'll join you, that's the least I could do," he told me. My heart was racing and my breathing got uneven, my mind suddenly filling in with questions. Is this his definition of friend like really?

I splashed water on him. After the water had hit him, he splashed back. We continued doing that for minutes. I didn't know that I was going to regret creating a splash fight until a few minutes had passed. After our fight, the water in the tub seemed to have decreased by half of the total because the water had splashed almost everywhere, which wasn't good. Here I am, sitting in the tub, hugging my knees while naked in front of Natsu, how embarrassing. Knowing he is hard-headed, I wouldn't be able to get him out of this bathroom so he'll continue seeing me exposed.

"Natsu, can you please switch open the faucet beside you," I told him, pointing to where the faucet was. He looked beside him, and immediately switched it on. The water gradually increased until it was at a normal level. I sighed in relief, at least I'm not that exposed anymore since my body's covered with water.

Unfortunately, luck doesn't seem to be on my side. Natsu started to dive on the water. What's with this boy? I just sat still, not moving from my position. I hugged my knees tighter, in an attempt to cover myself. He just kept finding ways. I suddenly felt my left foot being pulled, Natsu, he's _under_?!

"NATSU! Knock it off!," I exclaimed. He is sexual harassing me, really! His head resided on the surface of the water and he stuck his tongue out at me, putting on that silly face of his. He then sank back into the water. Not expecting it, I shrieked when he pulled again and held on, this time, both of my feet. Since he was that strong, my muscles couldn't resist. Right now, my lower limbs were stretched, my legs resting on both sides of him while he gripped my ankle. This is waaaaay out of my comfort zone. And wait, it's like I'm straddling him loosely. This is too much to take in. Talk about awkward.

"W-w-why'd y-you do t-that?" I stuttered.

"I was just playing with you," he told me innocently but at the same time grinning. Somehow, my mind seemed to have understood it the wrong way, the horny way. '_Playing with me',_ that sounded dirty at the same time innocent, double meanings isn't the best.

Thanks to my good excusing skills, I think, I found a way to get us out of this awkwardness, if he feels it. "Let's get out of here. I'm getting wrinkles; we've been here way too long. On you," I told him. He nodded and got out, wearing nothing on his torso but normal on the lower limbs.

"That was fun!," he exclaimed and grinned at me. Again, another sentence with double meaning. I blushed, the cause is _my meaning_.

"Wait! What are you going to wear? Your clothes are wet?" I asked him.

"I can always dry it. I'm a fire dragon slayer, after all," he told me, like a genius. Really now, is he a genius or an idiot? He just stood there looking at me.

"Uhhh, can you turn around?" I asked him awkwardly. He just turned around, his back facing me. I quickly got a towel and wrapped it around my body, drying myself. I drained the water from the tub, letting it disappear. Natsu seem to have sensed that I was done so he turned around, facing me.

I started walking towards my broom but before I could even advance, I slipped, feeling myself falling down. How can I forget? Since we had a splash fight, little puddles of water were scattered around the room. As I was waiting for my body to touch the ground, it didn't come. Instead, I felt a warm pair of hands on my back, grabbing me before I fell.

"Oi Lucy! Watch your step," he told me, looking straight into my eyes.

After seconds of comprehending what was happening, I realized that Natsu just saved me from a fall. I stood back up and faced him, thanking him for the save. He grinned at me saying that it was nothing.

He put on his vest and covered himself with fire for minutes. I looked at him weirdly.

"See? All dry," he said, touching the clothing, feeling if there are still wet spots so that he can dry it. I looked at him, an amused expression on my face.

"Wow, I never thought you'd do something smart for once in your life," I mocked him with a dramatic expression plastered on my face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, a little offended I might say.

"Oh nothing, nothing," I told him, shrugging.

"Well anyway, I'll be off. I think it's getting late, bye!" he told me, walking over to my room to exit my apartment. I just smiled at him.

"Oh, and Lucy," he called after me. I looked at him, leaving my gaze from the mirror. "You know you can always count on me," he told me, smiling a little.

"Yeah," I replied. I can't stop myself from smiling. Geez, he really just makes my day.


	18. Chase

**Chapter 17: Chase**

* * *

**POV: Erza**

It might not be normal for me to think like this, but I think Lucy deserves it. After all, she harmed the guild and our members. Should I make sure that it wasn't her will that she did it? No. Why? Because I saw it, she was completely herself. They may have just imagined Lucy's eyes being red because when I looked into her eyes that moment, her eyes were the same or it is my eyes that are at fault. If some outside force was controlling her, she wouldn't have been able to talk and determine our names, but she did.

Why does she deserve being treated like that? Because anyone who harms the guild in a serious manner, not a playful one, is considered an enemy and payback is required, for us at least. Didn't I trust Lucy enough to almost not believe what I have seen and to give her a chance despite what I just saw? Right now, I already lost my trust in her and at that time, I know what I saw so there's no denying it.

I trust my perceptions. I don't get blinded just because the culprit is my friend, I know the bad from the good, and I accept that even if it is painful.

**POV: Levy**

Lu-chan, I can't believe it. She wasn't under anyone's control, I saw it. There is no way she is based from what I saw, from what everyone saw.

It's not anyone's fault, it is her fault alone. Even though it pains me to admit it to myself, I had to. She is evil, _Lucy_ is evil.

**POV: Natsu**

I can't believe them. How can they judge Lucy just like that, their friend, their comrade. There is more than what meets the eye.

She is innocent. I won't accept anything but her innocence. I'm her friend that is why I trust her, the reason why I believe in her. She doesn't deserve all these.

I was sitting at one of the guild's tables, thinking about what happened yesterday while the members of the guild kept telling me to stay away from Lucy cause she is evil or something. I had my fists and teeth clenched tightly and I was shaking with anger. How dare they accuse her?! They don't even know that much about her. Right now, I was just trying to keep my cool but I was on the edge, I could snap at them any moment now.

After a few minutes of them lecturing me about Lucy, I had enough. I was going to snap at them from anger until Master spoke.

"Listen idiots! As you all know, I already talked with Lucy regarding the issue she is facing right now," Master started. "I don't want you blaming her or thinking that she is evil because I know that she is not. All of you shall not treat her like the way you did yesterday. The reason shall be kept a secret because she want it to be. But I guarantee you all, she's innocent. You can't just judge someone by looking at them, there's more than what meets the eye. Everyone in this guild, we are all a family therefore we must also respect each other," he ended.

You tell them, old man. I looked around the guild, observing the reactions of the wizards. Some twitched their eyes and their eyebrows connected, signalling that they were annoyed by the decision but they had to accept it.

"If that's your order then we shall follow," Erza said to Master who nodded approvingly at her response. Master then sat back at the bar and started drinking booze. Then the guild's atmosphere began filling up with noise from the guild members constant talking/shouting.

"Natsu! Let's go on a job together with Gray, Happy and...Lucy," Erza exclaimed. I widened my eyes at the mention of Lucy's name. She just shrugged it off. I, together with Erza, Happy and Gray, walked to the request board to pick a job.

"We'll just get Lucy on the way," Erza added. I just nodded and continued looking through the jobs posted there. In just minutes, Erza grabbed a paper, tore it and showed it to us.

It read: "Collect scales from two snow wyverns. Reward: 750,000 Jewels".

"I think the reward is overpriced though but hey, who's complaining? Let's go" I told them. They responded with a 'hai!' and started walking, all of them mysteriously having their bags with them, especially Erza. That was awfully quick. I followed them.

This should be fun and by fun I meant, REALLY fun. ;) :D

**POV: Lucy ;)**

I was feeling at peace while laying on the bath tub, either cleaning myself up or just enjoying the feeling of hot water coming in contact with my pale shiny skin. Certain people always say that I bathe too much. Well, what's wrong with that? Can't a girl just enjoy her time cleaning and all that stuff?

The only sound that hears were the splashing of water at my light movements. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. This is more like life, no noise and no one to irritate me.

But because of my luck running out, it never turned out the way I wanted it to. Not long after I thought what I thought, a certain raven-haired ice make mage opened the curtain that served as a door seeing as there wasn't any wooden door here. Nah, what's the use of it anyway? They will just barge in, destroying it in the process of them being their pervert selves.

"The hell, Gray?! GET OUT!," I shouted. What is he doing in here?! I couldn't reach the towel cause it was behind him and I can't reach it. He just stood there, staring at me with a silly look in his face. In an attempt to cover myself up, I hugged my knees thinking it will at least cover my naked body.

Since he wouldn't budge, I put on the scariest face I could muster and looked at him, about to say something. "GRAY, YOU HAVE 3 SECONDS TO RUN OR I'LL CHOP YOUR BODY INTO A GAZILLION PIECES, HANG IT ON A POLE AND WATCH IT GET EATEN BY PLAIN BIRDS AND VULTURES WHILE I LAUGH MY HEAD OFF," I warned him. I was a little pissed. Can they not understand common courtesy? I could have lost my good side again but considering that I was more embarassed than angry, irritated, annoyed or whatever.

"You're just bluff-," he started with a smirk but I cut him off. "ONE!...T-," I cut him off, counting, while I raised an eyebrow at him, giving him the 'wanna-try-me' look. Before I could complete the word 'TWO', he was already sprinting out of the bathroom. I smirked, that's right boy, you better run if you know what's good for you. Then I heard Gray say something.

"What a sight," the voice which I assume belong to Gray said. "Popsicle! I was supposed to be the one to enter but you just had to be first!," a voice argued which I recognized as Natsu's.

"Your turns over flame brain! You were the one who barged in first last time so this is suppose to be mine," Gray argued back. After that, they contined arguing about pointless things. So they were arguing on who was supposed to take a peek at the bathroom?! What is wrong with those two?! They should know that I'm not a stripper and I never grantede ANYONE permission to do so. Bastards.

I looked around the room, making sure it was empty before getting out of the tub, quickly grabbing the towel I brought, wrapping it around in my body. Knowing them, they may try to peek again anytime. Ei?

W-wait a minute, why didn't I realize this before. WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GRAY HERE FOR?! I thought they were angry at me or the things I have done.

After I made sure that the towel I am wearing is wrapped securely, I walked out of the bathroom into my room. There I saw, sitting cross-legged on my bed was Erza. Huh? She didn't even bother stopping Natsu and Gray's argument and the two didn't mind Erza. W-what is this world coming to?!

I quickly walked back inside the bathroom and pressed my back against the wall beside the curtain door, panicking quietly, and started thinking of what to do but I only came up with two; I break the walls of the bathroom and jump out the streets only wearing a towel that barely covers my body; I wonder why I never thought of it being undersized before. So I have two choices, yes two, I'm counting the breaking-the-walls-to-escape choice too. Now, what's worse, breaking-the-walls-to-escape choice or facing-Erza-in-who-knows-what-mood choice? Hmm...

I was still deep in thoughts when Erza a.k.a. the woman feared by all, shouted. "Lucy! What is taking you so long? Come out here, NOW!". I flinched at her loud voice and started shaking in fear for my life. She's not in a good mood today. Oh glob, oh glob, glob, oh glob! Then I made a decision and I quickly knew that it was the right one:

I chose the breaking-the-walls-to-escape choice. Sure the landlady may beat me up for it but it's better than to be beaten up by Erza. Erza's a wizard and landlady's not. Besides, I have more chances of surviving and keeping my life by doing this. Then I noticed something that I should've noticed before:

I don't have anything to break the walls. Guaaahh! Why am I such a blonde?! Blonde moments... *grumble*

Think...think...hmm...

Aha! Spirits, how can I forget! I quickly got my gate keys which were placed by the sink and summoned Virgo quietly. She should be able to dig...sidewards. ^_^ uhhh...

"Please dig me a hole in that wall, now. I'll explain later, go!" I whispered quietly to her.

"Princess, gravity exists," Virgo replied. Whaaat does she mean by that? I raised an eyebrow at her. "It won't be that easy since there is gravity," she explained. Ohh... But how in the world can she dig sidewards when she is already underground? "But I'll try," she added an did her best. I just watched her do it.

I then heard some footsteps getting closer. I shook in fear. I was already nervous and frustrated. This isn't good. By the time Virgo finished the hole, which took longer than normal, Erza's figure can be seen through the curtain door. I did not waste anytime.

"VIRGO! CARRY ME OUT OF HERE FULL SPEED, NOW!" I panicked. In just a blink of an eye, I was already in her arms and she already started sprinting out through the hole, with me in her arms. I didn't care if I was falling from her arms, better alive than dead. I wasn't exagerating, Erza CAN and she WILL kill me and I don't want to die this way, NO WAY!

While we were sprinting, going away as fast as possible, I kept hearing faint voices calling my name. I didn't need to look at the direction of the voice to know that they belong to Natsu, Gray and...and...a-and Erza.

"LUCY! Stop right there!" Erza told me, her voice getting closer any second. I looked at her to see her in a clothing with stripes like those of a cheetah. As far as I know, that is her fastest armor. I face palmed, how can I forget that armor?! Now how in the world can I escape now?!

"Princess, my time will be up in just a few minutes. Punishment time, isn't it?," Virgo suddenly said. I quickly looked at her and gave her a look that says 'seriously?!' even though she was not looking.

Here I am being carried by a spirit, who is about to return to her world, with I only wearing a skimpy towel while a scary wizard, that might even kill me, is chasing me along with two perverted boys, all in the streets of Magnolia with people watching us pass by with some wolf-whistling at my appearance. Geez, how fun! (sarcasm)

Then it happened. Virgo disappeared with a 'poof' but not before saying a 'Goodbye, princess'. What happened, well I fell on the ground on my butt, which hurt, while my towel ALMOST fell off my body. Good thing I noticed it and had the chance to held on to it.

Not long after I fell, Erza followed by Natsu and Gray, arrived and surrounded me. I shivered in fear and send Natsu a 'help me' look. Sadly, he didn't understand so I just stared back at Erza who was returning the gaze, a frown on her face. Well, this is it. It was nice knowing all of the people I have met in my entire life, even though some of you don't want me here. Oh and Natsu, even though you can't hear this since I am just thinking it, I just want to say that I-.

"Lucy," Erza started. Anxiety filled my whole being. What in the world is going to happen. Will I live or will I die right here, right now? Well Natsu's here but I doubt he is a match for Erza but he can try anyway. "Why are you running away?," Erza asked, her frown disappearing and being replaced with a questioning look. My eyes widened; wasn't it obvious? I was running for my life. I just stared at her.

I heard someone mutter 'who wouldn't'. It was Natsu. I send him a 'you-on-drugs-or-something?' look. What's with me and using faces to communicate anyway? No one can even understand it. Erza just ignored what he said and just focused on me.

"Well?" Erza pushed on. "I-uh...," I stuttered. What am I supposed to say? That I was afraid that she would kill me? If I had that much guts to say that directly, I would've already told Natsu that I USED to like him or I would've told Elfman that he is gay despite his rants about being a man. Heehee. Know what, I'm just going to stay silent and wait for them to speak. Who knows what may come out of my mouth.

A few minutes of us just staring at each other passed by and no one still though about talking. Then finally, someone made a move. Erza sighed and stared at me longer then finally talked.

"Look Lucy, we went to your place so we can ask you to go out on a job," she explained. My jaw dropped, that was it?! After all that running and planning a difficult escape, that was it?! Woah. Well, maybe it isn't so bad, at least my life was spared.

"You...want...me? I thought you were angry at me," I said shocked. She gave me a smile and said,"We're still a team, right?". Even though that didn't answer my question, I just let it. I was happy now that I know she doesn't want to kill me.

"Now let me ask you, do you still want to go out on a job with us?" she asked. I smiled at her and nodded. Then I stood up, told them that I was going to get dressed up before we leave cause really, this skimpy piece of clothing isn't enough and headed off with a smile.

I ran with a smile on my face. I was happy that somehow, there may be a chance that I'll be in good terms with the guild again. That everything will return to normal. I was suddenly filled with hope that all of those would come true.

But at that moment, I didn't know that I was wrong. So wrong.


	19. The Job - Unknown Part of me

**Chapter 18: The Job - Unknown Part of me**

* * *

**POV: Lucy**

"Hey Erza, what does the job requests us to do anyway?" I asked casually, my sight still fixed on the stone road we were walking at.

"We need to collect scales from two snow wyverns. The client lives in Clover town so we'll go there first, then we'll head to Mt. Hakobe, since that is the only place we are sure to see some snow wyverns," she explained.

The moment I heard 'Clover town', I remembered everything that happened there when I did a dangerous job. Clover forest, monsters, Crime Sorciere, mysterious man who intruded me, and lastly, the lady I knocked out at the train station. Right now I'm worried about the others finding out what I did to the lady. I'm worried that if ever we encounter her today, since we are taking the train, she'll spill everything.

"Lucy…Lucy? LUCY!" Someone cut my train of thoughts by shouting at my face. It was none other than Natsu. I looked at him, putting on a questioning look.

"You spaced out. You also got paler than usual. Are you okay?," he asked, worry clearly evident in his voice. Oh…

"Y-yeah! I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I then let out a nervous chuckle. I can't have them worry about me; they have done so much for me and gave me a second chance, shame on me. Natsu stared at me for a little while, which made me self-conscious, before smiling at me. He then continued walking beside me.

Especially him. He was the only one who believed in me, the only one who never turned against me even though I did horrible things. I owe him much for not doubting me, I don't want him to trouble him anymore.

We just continued walking through the streets, reaching the train station in the end. Before Natsu, Erza, Happy and Gray could enter the station; I ran and beat them inside. They may think that I am just having a playful race with them but for me, it is not. The real reason why I ran ahead of them was because I needed to check if the lady I punched was here.

I scanned my surroundings, eyeing every corner and people. Seems like she's not here, good, I am safe…for now.

I went back to the entrance where they, except Erza who was buying us some tickets, were standing. Natsu's face was already green, which was quite normal, I sweat dropped. Whenever that boy hears the word transportation, he goes like that. Gray and Happy were just standing there, looking around. I ran to them.

"Hey Lucy, where did you run off to?" Gray asked me. Obviously, I'll have to lie. No way am I telling him or anyone the truth.

"I-uh just…went to the restrooms," I stuttered. I am not that good at lying, which sucks. Gray looked at me, his eyes clearly stating that he wasn't buying it but he let it go. He just shrugged and continued to whatever he was doing. I sighed in relief.

After a few seconds of awkwardness, well for me it is, I spotted Erza walking towards us, holding tickets.

"Alright, let's go. We have a lot of things to do," Erza said with authority, both of her hands resting on each side of her hips. Just after speaking, I heard a 'oomf'. I looked at the direction where it came from to see Natsu in his pitiful condition. His pitiful look never fails to amuse me, really. I let out a chuckle which made Natsu glare at me for just about a second before he went back to his pitiful state.

Erza, who was pulling her huge luggage, started walking towards the train that already arrived, just in time. We all got in, dragging a sick-looking boy in because he tried to resist.

Since the train wasn't that much occupied, we found plenty of vacant seats, a pair facing each other making booths. Erza placed ALL the luggage she had brought in one booth while we sat on another booth just beside it. I sat beside the window, with a motion-sick Natsu beside me, he was slouching. Geez, what is it with him and transportation anyway? Gray and Erza sat beside each other on my opposite while Happy sat in the head rest between them, Gray looking amused and Erza sweat dropping as they both watched Natsu. Happy just stared at Natsu with his normal face, guess the exceed just got used to it.

"I won't make this hard for Natsu. The trip to Clover town takes about an hour and he looks like he is about to vomit any minute now. Since Lucy is the one beside Natsu, she should do the punching," Erza stated looking at me. I looked at them, bemused. Eh! They just continued staring at me, expecting me to do something.

I gulped, well sorry Natsu, this is for your own good and for the rest of us. I placed my left arm on the space between his lower back and the seat, since he was slouching, so that I could support his body. I then formed my right hand into a ball and gripped it hard, showing my tendons, while I swung it backward and aimed for his stomach. Not sure if my strength is enough to make him unconscious but I guess I could try for you Natsu. Then finally, in just a split second, my hand swiftly moved forward, making contact with Natsu's stomach as I tried to punch him unconscious with all the strength I could muster.

After the blow, his body relaxed indicating that he was already unconscious. Erza smiled at me. I did it! But I think it resulted to me having sprained fingers. Ow! That really hurt! Damn those hot rock-hard abs, and to think that statement is just an understatement, those abs are harder than rocks and as hot as magma; and when I said hot I meant it literally AND not literally. Guess double meanings sometimes works.

_Wait. When did I start gawking at his appearance?! Now I'm looking like some crazy pervert fan girl._ _To think that I called him and Gray perverts when in truth, I was one of them._

I unconsciously shifted my gaze lower, starting from his handsome cute face, down to his pale pink moist lips, his incredible jawline that shapes his face perfectly, his hard-toned chest that is partially covered by his vest, his hard (very, very, very) abdominal muscles… Gosh, I wonder how my hand would-

_ "__Hold on, Lucy! Just what in the world are you doing?! And what were you about to say?! Since when did you start checking him out and gawking at his physical appearance?! And you are eye raping him!"_said the part of me that still has some sanity in it.

_ "__There is nothing wrong with it. He is just that hot, anyone would want to run their hand on that sexy hard torso. Eye raping isn't bad just as long as you keep it to yourself,"_said the pervert part of me.

But there was that statement that caught my attention and made me think about everything.

_ "__You like him, more than you can imagine yourself,"_ stated that unknown part of me. Where did that come from?

"Umm, Lucy? Are your eyes stuck on Natsu or something? You've been looking at him for like a whole 10 minutes now," Gray stated. I snapped back to reality, the three of them were staring at me with questioning looks.

"Umm-uh-I-uh…," I stuttered, not even having the chance to find a lie inside my head. Majority of my mind was too busy thinking about the last statement, the words repeatedly playing inside my head like it was stuck on replay.

Realizing that I have been caught, Gray smirked at me while Erza closed her eyes and looked down on the ground, smiling, her arms crossed on her chest. Then Happy had to be in there.

"You llllllllike him," he teased, rolling his tongue. He really doesn't get tired of saying that. I felt my cheeks heating up, I know I was blushing so I looked down, in an attempt to hide it from them.

"I do NOT!" I answered Happy, denying his statement.

_ "__Yes you do. You like him, more than you can ever imagine,"_that unknown voice inside my head answered me again. Argh, stop it, I don't want to hear it. Unluckily, it just kept replaying in my head.

_You like him, more than you can ever imagine_

**TIME SKIP: 50 minutes**

**POV: Lucy**

"cy…ucy…Lucy! Wake up!" I heard a faint voice, it then shook my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes, coming face to face with a certain ice-make mage, so it was a _he_. He smiled at me. "Come on, we're already here. Erza, Happy and _Flamebrain_ are already waiting outside, seeing as Flamebrain ran outside as fast as he could and Erza & Happy decided to follow him," he stated with a smile. I giggled. I must have fell asleep while thinking of what that unknown part of me told me. Thought overload, it happens.

Gray offered me his hand, helping me rise. I smiled at him, muttering a 'thanks'. We walked side by side in the hall, heading for the nearest exit, when I remembered something.

"You know Gray, you should think of another nickname for Natsu, it's getting boring," I told him, chuckling. He grinned at me. We continued walking.

"Hmm, let me think. What about…scatterbrain?" he asked. I shook my head a no. "That's too common," I replied. He then started thinking again. By now, we were already outside, heading towards the others.

"Burnt pig?" he thought randomly. I looked at him, amused. "What? It suits him. He always **pigs** out on food, he is **dirty** minded, and his brain seems like it doesn't even exists because he already **burned **it," he explained. I thought of it for a second, he had a point.

"That should do it," I told him, chuckling. He ran towards Natsu, who was standing there.

"Hey! Burnt pig!" Gray called. I giggled. Natsu looked at him, which made me laugh hard. That meant Natsu considers himself a 'burnt pig'. Why else would he look at the one who called him that if he knows it's not him?

They started to get in an argument, almost having a brawl. They whispered to each other harshly when Erza was not watching them but becomes the 'bestest of best friends' when Erza turns around. Geez, those two, they just can't-.

Before I could even finish what I was about to say, something caught my eye. My laugh died down quickly, my eyes widened. No, this can't be.

_The lady I punched,_ _she's here. What's worse is that she is looking back at me._


	20. The Job - Doubts

**Chapter 19: The Job – Doubts**

* * *

**POV: Lucy**

_The lady I punched, she's here. What's worse is that she is looking back at me._

She was staring at me intently, her face filled with fear and worry. I stared back at her, shocked, even though I expected her to be here. I'm too complicated. We just stood at our places, not moving while holding each other's gaze.

Moments passed, none of us moved, not until I felt someone pat my left shoulder, making me return back to Earthland. I glanced at my left to see Erza looking back at me, a questioning look in her face. I also noticed Natsu and Gray standing behind Erza side-by-side, giving me the same look Erza was giving me. I just smiled at them and shook my head, I didn't need any words from them to know that they were asking me the question 'anything wrong?'.

After smiling, I looked back at the direction where the lady was standing earlier to see that she was already gone. I have got to keep an eye on her.

"Let's go, Lucy," Erza told me, removing her hand from my shoulder. I nodded, following them as they walked towards the exit of station. I kept glancing around, trying to spot where the lady was while I walk. Then suddenly, I bumped the back of the person walking in front of me; it was Natsu.

After recovering from the bump, I backed out a little before quickly shifting my gaze to his perfectly-shaped face, who was looking through his right shoulder. I raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking him 'what's the matter?'.

"Lucy, _they_ are looking for you. What happened?," he whispered, asking me. Upon hearing this, a part of me knew something about what's happening but I refused to admit it.

A part of me was hurt. Yes, I know I did something but they didn't know. Now, why did Natsu immediately asked me 'what happened' instead of asking those looking for me 'what do you want with Lucy'. That hurts; even he is giving up on me. So all this time, I thought he believed me completely when in truth, he didn't, that struck me hard and it really hurt. Even he couldn't trust me, was I that bad? No wait, let me rephrase that question. 'in their eyes, was I that bad?'. Not even my best friend/team mate could trust me.

I closed my eyes, blocking the tears that threatened to fall. I faced the ground. _Not now, Lucy. Stop being weak in front of them, stop it. The drama and tears can wait later, focus on the matter at hand._

I took a deep breath. I managed to hold the tears back, which was hard. Somehow, I was happy, at the same time sad, that they didn't ask me if I was okay or I would've broken down right there. My tears, they want to show themselves to others, they were crying for help. It was a tug-of-war between my mind and my tears, I was happy that my mind won. That was close. After the tears disappeared, I opened my eyes.

I peeked around Natsu's shoulder so I could confirm my suspicion.

Guess, I didn't need to look around anymore. The person I was watching out for was standing there in front of us, along with whom I think was an official of this station, blocking our way out.

I panicked on the inside but remained calm on the outside. I don't plan on showing them that I am panicking; they might turn that against me. But I wasn't going to let the team know what I did, not now or ever, just when things were starting to get well between us.

I thought of a way for them not to know this. I'd rather try and be caught than to be caught without trying at all. I am not giving up without a fight, violent or not.

I faced them, putting on a determined look. I need to be strong, for myself _only_. By now I already learned something important, something I should have known years ago. Never rely on anyone but yourself, for my sake. I need to stop worrying about others and just focus on myself.

I walked towards the people who were looking for me and stood in front of them. "I'll come with them. Let my _friends_ pass," I told them. I pointed out friend, like I was mocking my _supposedly_ friends.

"But-," Natsu tried to argue but I cut him off. "No buts, now go! I'll meet with you outside, I promise," I stated, looking at each of them.

It's too late Natsu, too late. You already showed your doubt in me, you can't change it back, and you can't rewind time. What I heard is what I heard, what you said can never be changed. What I saw and heard is what I believe. Most of us females are good listeners and overthinkers. When someone talks, we listen intently. We analyze each word carefully, our answers coming from logical thinking not just from wild guesses. That is why male should be careful with what they say and the words they pick when talking to us, it is really crucial.

I gave them a _fake_ assuring smile, which they believed. They just smiled back and went outside to wait. When they were out of the building, the lady and the man she was with gestured for me to come with them, I did follow.

After minutes of walking, we came upon a large room with no one but us three. This seems to be the quarters of the manager of this station. The man sat on a comfy looking seat behind the table while the lady and I sat on the two chairs in front of the table, facing each other.

"I hope you know that you aren't coming back to them," the man told me, rude enough not to say his name. I looked at the lady and she was giving me a smug grin. Ohoho, you just made a big mistake lady. Mocking me isn't an option, it's restricted.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?," I mocked them, my lips curving upwards, forming a smirk. Yes, anyone who knows my situation would have guessed that I am already at the edge of losing my good side again, I'm just trying to try and keep the good side in me.

"We'll have you behind bars," the man, without any name, stated. "Well you deserve it, punching my beautiful face. It can't even compare to yours," ranted the lady. After that statement, I lost it. How dare she act all bitchy in front of me!?

My mind was filled with violent thoughts, so brutal no one would even want to know what it is. My aura, it was dark, I felt it. I stood up from my seat, ready to attack the two.

The lady looked at me, fear in her eyes. Yes dear, get scared, pushing my buttons just like that.

"Hmm…Now why don't I punch your face so hard that it would look like it was never a human face?," I mentioned, danger sensible. I was grinning at her madly, a menacing type. She shuddered.

"N-n-no!" the lady stuttered. "Well yes…," I countered. No one mocks me, no one. I took a step towards the lady, she was shaking madly.

"They say when you make mistakes; you learn from it and make your life a better one. But how will you make your life better when you are dead?," I told her, laughing like a maniac. I was enjoying this, seeing her cowering in fear. The man behind the table just hid there, scared. "Now, let's just finish this," I stated.

I swung back my arm, gathering some strength. This punch should hit her in the head. I am going to make sure that skull gets broken and that brain gets smashed. I grinned.

I was about to advance my arm when the door opened with a loud boom and there stood Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy with shocked faces. I was caught in the act.

I looked at them each until I locked gazes with a pink-haired dragon slayer, his face full of disappointment and shock. Those soft warm eyes, they were staring back at me with the said expressions clearly seen. Those beautiful dreamy orbs, they brought my reason back.

They were disappointed at me, even mad. Why can't they understand that this isn't my fault?

I felt my eyes getting watery,I know I wouldn't be able to control it, I feel that I wouldn't. I ruined it again, my chance of getting in good terms with them, gone. Not just that, the only boy who I thought believed and trusted me, he was disappointed and even doubted me. I couldn't take the drama and I couldn't take them seeing my tears, so I ran to the glass window just behind the seat behind the table, shattered it and ran out through it, just like that. I can't seem to feel the physical pain I am feeling because of the glass window, all I could feel and think about is the emotional pain I am feeling right now; I'm broken.

I ran and ran till I was at the woods where my first job alone happened. I ran deeper until my legs couldn't take it. I sat down on the ground and supported my back on one of the big trees there. I could care less about how dangerous it is here, I needed to be alone. There I let my tears fall, one after another.

Life, what is it with you?!

"Hey!" an all too familiar voice called from behind me. I wiped my tears and looked at the direction where it came from. My red puffy eyes widened.

Seriously?!


	21. The Job - Accused Traitor

**Chapter 20: The Job – Accused Traitor**

* * *

**POV: Natsu**

I felt anger and disappointment fill me the moment I saw what was happening. I was angry not because I saw what she was doing, I was angry because I couldn't help her. Disappointed because I thought she would be able to control it, I believed she could.

I just stood there, staring at her. She then locked gazes with me, her eyes dull; the shine only coming back after what I assume was a minute of staring back at her. I saw different emotions while staring at her brown eyes; sadness, pain, regret. I saw through her. Her eyes started to water, indicating that she couldn't take it.

She broke her gaze and in just a second, she broke the big glass window behind her and went through it, making her way outside.

Wait, was she that strong? That glass was thick, how did she break it that fast?

I may not be that much of a dramatic person but I care, and that is what makes me worry for her, as her best friend. I didn't like seeing her cry in pain; it makes me feel like it was my entire fault.

My legs started to move involuntarily, trying to follow Lucy but was stopped when Erza held me by my shoulders. I was shaking in rage, what was she doing?!

"Look Natsu, I know that you want to go to her but you shouldn't. First, she needs to be alone, and second, she is dangerous. You did saw what she attempted to do and who knows what she might try to do to you!," she exclaimed.

"I DON'T GIVE A CRUD ABOUT WHAT SHE MIGHT DO TO ME?! DON'T YOU SEE IT?! SHE IS SUFFERING! SHE NEEDS US! SHE NEEDS HER FRIENDS. NOW LET ME GO BEFORE I-," I shouted but I wasn't able to finish. I felt pain shot in my stomach, I felt weak and light-headed. I fell to the ground.

Just before I drifted out of consciousness, I hear someone say something.

"I don't have a friend who is a traitor."

**POV: Erza**

I punched Natsu in the stomach, him slowly slipping consciousness.

"I don't have a friend who is a traitor," I mumbled just after Natsu fell to the ground. It may be Master's order to not treat her like she is an enemy but right now, she is; I am sure Master will understand once we tell him what happened but right now, she's an enemy and a dangerous one.

"Gray!" I called for the ice-make mage. "Yes?" he asked his voice plain which was weird.

"Carry Natsu until he wakes up, we'll go on with the mission," I ordered.

"But what about Lucy?" he asked, a questioning look.

"Let her be, you did saw what she almost did. She's a danger to all of us," I answered with a stern voice. He just shrugged and did what I told him to do.

In all honesty, I don't even think Lucy is that strong, we wouldn't even lose to her if ever we had a fight _without_ concerning our emotions. With those emotions, we would've not even tried to hurt Lucy but she will keep hurting us, which is bad.

We walked out of the station, heading towards the client's house which was located near the center of the town.

We'll do this job without Lucy. Simple, like how we do it _everytime_.

**POV: Lucy**

"Hey!" an all too familiar voice called from behind me. I wiped my tears and Looked at the direction where it came from. My red puffy eyes widened.

Seriously?! What was she doing in here?

"What are you doing in here?" I voiced out, asking the coral-pink haired mage who was now standing in front of me.

"I sensed that you were in trouble. Besides, I am your friend, I worry for you," said she, who was Meredy.

"Well, you already knew I was in trouble back then, right?" I told her. She knew I was already in trouble not long ago, now why did she appear only now?

"Yeah, I know. That is why I have been following you ever since then," she told me. My eyes widened.

"Wait, you mean all this time, you were somewhere near me, watching me?" I asked, not able to believe it.

"Well, yeah," she answered like it was a normal thing to do. I stared at her, disbelievingly. This girl, she is crazy.

"Putting that aside. I showed myself to help you. I already knew what happened," she told me, sympathy evident. Gosh, is she my godmother?

"Well, since you already know what happened, I will not say anything else," I told her. I hugged my knees, my head being supported by it while I looked down on the ground. Meredy sat beside me, cross-legged.

"Even Natsu huh?" she mumbled. I looked at her, questioning her as to how did she knew it was mostly about Natsu. She seemed to have read my thoughts.

"It's pretty obvious, you like him, much," she started; I looked at her weirdly, like she's crazy. "Besides, I listened to what he said, and I know how to listen to every word, I am a girl, remember?" she told me. I chuckled; I may or may not have forgotten that she was a girl. She just ignored my reaction to her last statement.

"But seriously, you like him. It's too obvious, you can't hide it," she told me. I just looked down, thinking about it. I, liking him? How? I shook my head a no. I saw her roll her eyes from the corner of mine. "You're too hard," she mumbled.

"No worries. You know you have me, right? I'll always be here," she told me. I smiled at her.

We stayed silent for a while, watching some animals roam around the forest.

"I think I have a solution to your problems, you know, your undefined losing of your good side," she suddenly mentioned. I looked at her, interested.

"How?" I asked her. I need to know.

"I'll tell you someday, maybe after your job. I'll come to your apartment when you're alone there," she told me. I just nodded. I can't complain right now, can I?

"Now go back to the others, they might be looking for you," she told me.

"Like they'll even do that," I mumbled.

"Who knows? You'll have to find that out, right?" she encouraged me.

"If they were even trying, they should have found me right now. I mean, they would have used Natsu to find me if they were even trying," I explained to her.

"Something may have happened…?" she told me, not sure. I just shrugged. Then silence, not until…

"Oh I know!" she exclaimed, surprising me in the process. "What if we, follow them. You know, spy on them," she told me.

"Are you out of your mind?! They are not as stupid as you think they are. With their sharpened senses, especially Natsu's, they would've spotted us," I explained to her.

"Then we'll just run away, simple," she answered simply.

"Well, alright," I replied, not even thinking about it thoroughly. Besides, if Meredy was following me all this time, at least one of us, Team Natsu, could've sensed it, right?

"Then let's go!," she exclaimed with much excitement. She really is excited about this spying thing.

We then made our way through the forest, not even thinking about the worst thing that may happen.


End file.
